


Family First

by Blondie2000



Series: Dean saying yes to our Michael [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Archangel Dean Winchester, Demon Bela Talbot, F/M, Heaven, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural), Uncle Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Else Matters and the third story of the Michael Dean series. AU Michael's army is rising ready to take over the world, Jack's health is getting worse, Nick gets deeper into the mystery surrounding his family's murder and Dean with Michael by his side do everything they can to protect the ones they love. Family always comes first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome readers. This is the third story of the Michael Dean series. For those who have not read the  previous  stories this is the order.
> 
> 1\. One Time Deal
> 
> 2\. Nothing Else Matters
> 
> Read them before reading this otherwise you will have no idea what is going on. It's an AU of season 14.
> 
> Remember Michael means our world Michael. AU Michael means the other world Michael.
> 
> Here it is Family First :) Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.

 

Deep in the woods a young woman around in her teens was running from a pack of werewolves. She leaps over the logs and dodges the bushes and trees.

One werewolf jumps from the trees with its claws out. The woman turns and raises her spear. The werewolf goes through the weapon. Its eyes widen in shock. The woman pulls the spear out and chops the monster's head off before it could react.

Another werewolf approaches from behind. The woman turns and stabs the spear in the monster's neck. The werewolf coughed, grace leaking out of its throat. Then it dropped to the ground.

The werewolves attacked from various places trying to get the woman off guard. She reacted quick, killing each one with one stab from her weapon.

The woman runs and leaps over the corpses and goes deeper into the woods. She sees two werewolves out of the corner of her eye. She stops and slides down a slope. She lands in a thick, wet mud that gave off a revolting smell. The woman didn't care. She picks up the thick substance and rubs it on herself. Then she crouched down with the spear still in her grip.

The werewolves stop. They look round puzzled.

"I lost her scent." One said.

Other one sniffs the air and frowns on how abrupt the smell went. It was like the woman vanished.

"She's gotta be here somewhere." The other one says. "We can't leave until we got that spear."

The first one growls but knows his friend was right. Their master has given them a gift. A boost in power and strength. Now they had to give him something in return, this weapon. He didn't go into detail about what it was and why he needed it, he just gave one order that they must bring the spear to him as soon as it's in their custody.

The werewolves didn't dare to ask questions, their new master could send them up in smoke if they pissed him off. The werewolves obeyed and went out early dawn.

It was mid afternoon and so far they had no luck on retrieving the weapon.

"Lets keep going." The other one says.

The two werewolves pick up in speed and sprint through the woods.

The woman slowly stood up. Her face and clothing are caked in mud. She crept through the bushes and keeps her back against the trees. She used anything that can be used for camouflage.

Up ahead was a river. The sun shone on it making the water sparkle.

Once the woman was certain the monsters were out of the area, she strips off letting the long, black cloak drop to the ground. She puts the spear near the river bank in case she needed it.

She stepped in and shivered as the cold water make contact with her skin. She cups the water in her hands and pours on to her hair letting it wash the mud, grit and blood out. She heaved a sigh as the water washed everything away.

Shortly after, the woman stepped out and quickly put the clothing back on to her wet skin.

Her next aim was to find food that will at least fill a hole.

With the spear she killed a rabbit. She rips the rabbit off and rams it through a stick. She didn't want to risk using the spear for cooking.

After finding shelter and making a fire, the woman sat down and turned the stick cooking the rabbit above the flames. She brings the stick to her mouth and blows on to the cooked animal.

Then she dug in ripping the meat off from the bone using her teeth. She swallowed and took another bite as hunger started to take over.

A flap of wings causes her head to snap up. Standing near the tree was a man. He wore a cap and vintage style clothes. His face was smug as he watched the woman with a gleam on interest.

The woman drops the food and grabs the spear. She was up on her feet before he could open his mouth to speak.

"I didn't come here to fight, not if I don't have to." He says.

He steps forward his polished shoes stepping into the leaves. He placed his hand on his chest.

"Michael."

She frowned. She heard the monsters mentioning a Michael. She gripped her spear, her eyes glued on to this potential threat.

"I've sensed you. Ever since I came to this world. You are like me, you bleed new energy. And so does that." He points at the spear. "I'm here to make you an offer. There's a war coming, and I'm building an army. You can join my side, the winning side, if you give me that spear." The woman didn't look interested. AU Michael put on a look of concern. "Someone is gonna come after you. Someone dangerous. He will want that spear. He will kill you for it."

"Let him come." She says.

"I am giving you an offer to join me. I haven't threatened to kill you. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. If you give me that spear, I can kill him. If it goes in his hands..." A hint of fear flashes across the archangel's face. "Who knows what he would do."

"Let him come." She repeats. "I am not handing it over and I am not joining your army. I work alone. I always have." She increased her grip on her most prized possession. "But thanks for the warning."

AU Michael's face darkens. He was starting to lose his patience.

"You refuse to join me. Fine but I can't leave without that spear. What do we do? Fight? You will definitely lose, probably die, and then I'll just take it." The smug expression returns to his face. "So, Wild One... what's it gonna be?"

The woman studies him before lifting her hood over her hair. She swings the spear towards him. AU Michael blocks the counter attacks and ducks as the spear approaches his head. He raises his foot and kicks his opponent in the chest. She falls on her back. She groaned and turned to grab the spear but AU Michael was faster and stops her before her fingers made contact with the weapon.

The archangel smirked in victory. He could kill her now if he wanted to but he didn't see the fun in that. He wanted to make the girl suffer. Beat her until every bone in her body breaks. AU Michael grinned and started punching her in the face.

His opponent grits her teeth to prevent herself from screaming. Each punch sent a sharp pain that shot up to her head. Spots started to appear in her vision.

AU Michael was winning. She couldn't let him win. She couldn't let him take the spear.

She swipes the archangel causing him to fall on his back. She stands up and grabs the spear ignoring the dizziness that has started to form. AU Michael looks up with a shocked expression.

Suddenly pain shoots through him causing him to scream. He looks and sees the spear in his arm.

The woman pulls the spear out causing him to cry out in agony. This gave her time to escape. Without hesitation, she ran as fast as she can through the woods leaving the injured archangel behind.

She never looked back.

* * *

Dean's eyes flung open. He sits up and his eyes dart in various directions like he was looking for something. Then he realizes he was in his bedroom.

The hunter slumped his shoulders and started to relax. His breathing slows down along with his heart rate.

 _What the hell was that?_ He thought.

He ran his fingers along his short strands of hair and signed.

**"You felt that didn't you."**

The familiar voice rumbles in Dean's voice.

The hunter nodded .

 _What was that?_ He asked.

 **"I am not sure but I can feel its power."** Michael answered.  **"It's very powerful. It can cause harm to strong beings like me**

_What!_

**"It seems it has already done harm. I felt its impact, I heard the scream. It sounded like him."**

_The other you._

**"Yes. It does not surprise me if he is after it. A weapon that can possibly kill him, he will want it so he can destroy it."**

_Or use it against you._

**"Hmm yeah. Dean. This is serious. I have not sensed anything this powerful in a long time. We have to find it. We have to find it now."**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat down with a cup of coffee and his laptop that he took with him almost everywhere. He runs his fingers along the area where the beard once was. Dean immediately got him into that bathroom to shave it off the day after he returned.

Dean did not like that beard at all.

Sam chuckled at the memory.

_Dean can't see that a beard actually suits me._

Its been a couple of days since Dean returned and not everything has gone back to normal. Everyone is happy Dean is back but the 'passenger' he was carrying with him, that took a lot to get used to.

Sam and Michael have not had a good past. Years in the cage it must have done some damage to the archangel. Sam still remembered Michael's panic attack from three weeks ago. But Dean now claims Michael has changed.

Sam did want to believe his brother he really did but these type of alliances rarely last. All Sam could think of every time he looked at his brother was that sickly, blue pool of grace that flashed across his brother's eyes.

It made Sam feel guilty that Dean knew what was going in his mind. Dean had to remind him.

" _Its me Sam_ "

Sometimes Sam laughed it off but Dean could see the worry in his eyes. Sam hasn't been great at covering up the worry recently.

Gabriel arranged a place for the AU hunters to stay and got them phones, electrical devices, clothes, he really spoiled them. Built them a whole new life. It amazed Sam how Gabriel even did it.

_He is the archangel Gabriel._

Gabriel swung by yesterday to see his nephew like he said he would before announcing his return to Heaven to fix the current crisis up there. The archangel leaned and whispered into Dean's ear. Sam watched with a look of uncertainty and curiosity. Dean turned and flashed a smile at his little brother.

Although Sam didn't hear the conversation he knew Gabriel was talking to Michael about something private. Sam eventually shrugged it off assuming it was a Heaven matter. It did still annoy Sam that Dean gets to be a part of these talks.

Its been weird not having the AU hunters around. The last few weeks there was routine checks for weapons, supplies and cooking, chatter in the bunker non stop, people going in and out constantly going on hunts or tracking down leads linked to AU Michael.

Now the bunker is quiet. It was back to being the Winchesters home again.

Mary has been supportive trying to be a better mom. She is worried about her eldest she couldn't think what it must be like to be harboring an archangel. The huntress received a text from Bobby regarding a case in North Carolina. Her sons insisted she should go but Mary didn't want to leave because she feared it might be the last time she sees Dean, Michael could change his mind and take control.

Dean got his mom to leave. He didn't want her to stay around to babysit him, she should be out actually doing something, saving lives. Also Dean had enough of people worrying about him. There was only so much he could take. Mary promised to keep in contact.

Cas has given the older hunter strange looks like he was trying to catch anything out. The angel didn't trust Michael either. Sam has noticed Cas mainly staring at Dean's back. It did confuse the younger Winchester at first but then it struck him that Cas was looking at Michael's wings. The wings that Dean can now apparently control. Even that slightly freaked Sam out.

Jack, Sam felt bad for the kid. Every time the former nephilim approached Dean his mouth would open but then close like he was scared to say something that might offend the older hunter. The brothers and Cas knew this was about Michael. Jack badly wanted to talk to him but hardly anyone was keen to have the archangel in control. They only just got Dean back they didn't want to lose him again. Sam didn't like the thought of Michael using his brother's mouth, arms, legs, it all felt wrong.

So far these last couple of days have been intense.

The sound of footsteps causes Sam to sit up straight.

"Dean."

Dean peers in.

"Hey."

The older hunter walks in and goes straight to the fridge to get himself a beer. Sam remained tense as his brother sat down next to him.

"You alright?" Dean asks giving his brother a concerned look over.

"Uh yeah."

Sam clears his throat and tries to relax.

_Its Dean. Just Dean._

"How about you?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugged, his eyes go on to his bottle.

 **"Tell him**   **or I will."**

Dean eyes go back on his brother.

"I gotta tell you something."

Sam swallowed. That is usually not a good thing.

"What?"

"I um...I felt something."

"You felt something?"

"Yeah. I felt this power. It was really strong. It hurt Michael." Sam raised his eyebrow. "The other Michael." Dean quickly clarified.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We heard his scream."

"We?...Oh."

"Michael heard it. Michael said we should find it before it goes in the wrong hands."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I felt it not saw it."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly. But I can take us to it. I just gotta follow it."

"You got this all information from Michael."

"Yes but Sam I felt it I swear, it woke me up."

"Can't you tell me the location now? So I can go and get it."

"You..." Dean's voice trails off. "But Sam...I just said I don't know where it is I gotta drive to it. I gotta go to it."

"It might not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Then Dean sighs. "Its Michael."

"No well..." Dean frowns at him. Sam sighs. "It might be a bad idea for Michael to be near it. He could..."

"Turn bad, take control and destroy it."

"Dean."

"You know he can hear you Sam." Sam became tense again. Dean regretted bringing that up. "Sam. He has no desire to use whatever this thing is against us. He wants it found before it falls in the wrong hands. It's up to us to keep it safe. We could use it to kill the other Michael. That's not gonna happen if we just sit here." He stands up. "I'm going Sam. With or without you."

Sam stands up. He did not want his brother out of the bunker. Dean is too stubborn to stay put.

_Just keep an eye on him._

Sam nods.

"Alright. I'll text Cas to let him know we're heading out. He is on a hunt with Jack."

Dean nods. It was probably good for that kid to be out. Keeps him distracted.

"I'll get my stuff."

Dean gulps down the last of his drink and tosses the empty bottle into the bin. He walks down the hallway and turns into his bedroom. He gets his bag from under the bed and starts placing guns, knifes, holy water, dead man's blood, salt. The essentials for a hunter.

His reflection from the mirror frowned at him.

**"This is not going to work Dean."**

Dean zips his bag and turns to the mirror. Recently Dean discovered he can see the archangel wearing his face through the mirror. Since then Dean has tried to avoid it. Seeing his reflection doing something entirely different, it did creep him out a bit. Dean is the only one who could see it. If other people saw they would think he is having a conversation with himself.

"Why wouldn't it." Dean kept his voice low as he spoked not wanting his brother to hear.

" **Trust** " Michael answered.  **"There is a lack of trust between you."**

"He trusts me. Its you he doesn't trust."

**"You are part of me Dean. So his level of trust towards me does affect you to. He doesn't like us working together."**

"Ya think I didn't know that."

**"It has** **to be** **sorted. If it continues it will lead to a disastrous result. Someone could get hurt. You both have** **to be** **straight with each other. No secrets, no running around behind each other's backs."**

"Running around behind each other's backs."

**"You both have done it in the past. Now it's not the time to mess about. Anything happens you tell people not bottle it up inside you or pull a Dean Winchester trying to sort the problem out yourself. Things have changed now. I'm here. The other me is out there, his army is increasing and this power could become another problem to us if it's not sorted. Yes you are powerful but that doesn't mean you should push your family away."**

"I'm not gonna do that."

Michael gives Dean a look.

 **"I know you Dean. Something will happen you will push everyone behind you. Family comes first to you I get it but tackling a problem head on by yourself."** He shakes his head.  **"No. You all got to stick together. Trust each other. It's the only way we can win this thing. Look what happened between me and the other me three weeks ago, I pushed your family and friends away to protect them, I lost my grace because of it. I went in it alone thinking I can kill the him myself. Don't make the same mistake Dean."**

Dean stood dumbfounded by the archangel's speech.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

 **"I had time to think while you been in control.**   **Its... helped."**

"Right."

It went silent for a few moments.

Dean puts his jacket on and swings it over his shoulder.

"I guess we better head out before Sam thinks something has happened to me."

Dean tilts his head. His reflection copies. Dean was back to looking at himself again.

The hunter signs and opens the door and walks out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a slow one but I promise it will pick up. I had to get the AU hunters out of the bunker .I didn't like them in the bunker. That was one of the things I disliked in season 14. Its Sam and Dean's home not a hunter headquarters. I thought it's best for them not to be there with the Michael and Dean situation going on. Don't worry there will be appearances from them including the ones from Nothing Else Matters. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers drove through the day into the night. They stopped at the motel for the night and continued into the next day.

Sam looks at the upcoming sign.

"Sioux Falls." Sam turns to his brother. "Hey we should stop by at Jody's. She will be happy to see you are back."

Dean nods. At the same time he was concerned. Whatever this source of power was it was near the people he most loved. Why did it had to be in Sioux Falls. Why couldn't it be Chicago or Indiana.

**"Dean. Remember our talk."**

_I know_.

Dean puts on a smile.

"Sure. Maybe Jody could slap up a meal. I'm starving."

The truth was Dean's level of appetite has lowered. He couldn't even get drunk anymore. His hours of sleep has increased. Maybe because he hasn't been dreaming about Hell and other bad things he had been through in his life. It was like a wall had been built in his mind to block out the most upsetting things in his life.

Michael ensured that wall stayed up.

The Winchesters drove and eventually arrived at the Mills Household. Jody already had the door open before the Winchesters parked up. She heard the familiar roar of the Impala as it pulled up outside the house.

Her face lights up when she sees Dean getting out of the car.

"Dean?"

Dean smiles.

"Hey Jody."

Dean pulls her in for a hug. Jody hugs back feeling shocked yet happy to see the hunter back safe and sound.

She pulled away and gave Sam a hug.

"Good to see you Sam."

Sam hugs her and pulls away.

"How did you do it?" Jody asked. "How did you get rid of him?"

Dean bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Jody that Michael was still here. He didn't want to worry her.

The hunter grins.

"What, me versus some ass bag archangel? Who would you pick?"

"You every time!."

Sam frowns at his brother. Dean gives him a stern look. A shut up and do not say a word look.

**Ass bag archangel?**

_I didn't mean it. I...can't tell her. Not yet._

Jody invites the brothers in and makes them sit down. The Winchesters make themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"How are you, how are the girls?" Sam asks.

Jody puts two mugs of hot steaming coffee down on the table. She sits opposite them.

"Surprisingly good. Alex is still at the hospital; Patience is still in school, Claire's still Claire." She sighs. "I however not so good."

Dean sips the coffee and frowns at the Sheriff.

"Why?"

"Got a case. Our type of case. I would have called but Sam had his hands tied up. I didn't want to intervene..."

"Well we're here now." Dean sets his mug down. "You wanna talk about it."

"Uh..." Jody laughs a little. "I don't think you boys wanted to come down to get thrown into a case. Dean you just came back."

"No its okay we wanna help. Tell us."

Jody looks at Sam who has said nothing since the case was brought up.

"Sam."

Sam quickly nods.

"Yeah show us."

"Alright then. The files are down at the station."

"Lets go." Dean stands up before the Sheriff could finish.

"Uh okay." Jody stands up looking puzzled by how quickly Dean jumped into the case.

"Dean."

"Come on Sam. No time to lose."

The hunter opens the door and walks out. Jody's eyes go from the door to the younger hunter.

"Never seen him so excited for a case before."

Sam sighs and slips his jacket on.

Dean gets into the car and runs his fingers along the steering wheel. A case is what he needed now. He has wanted to distract himself with something since he came back.

**"Dean. What are you doing?"**

_Helping an old friend._

Dean turns the mirror away before Michael gets any ideas.

**"What about the source? Don't you think that is more important than a monster of the week hunt."**

_It could be connected. It could be Michael's monsters. Don't you think its weird that it's happening in the same town._

The archangel considered this. He sighed.

**"Fine. This better not be a waste of time."**

_This is Jody we are talking about. Jody would not be a waste of time. Even if it's just a regular hunt, I would help._ Dean slumped back in his seat.  _Would be nice to do something like the good old days when all this angel crap wasn't involved._

Dean glanced at the side mirror and saw his reflection giving him a sympathetic look. Dean's eyes roll up to the ceiling.

 _Now the archangel feels sorry for me to_.

**"Dean."**

"Hey." Sam slides in next to his brother. Dean leans forward to start up the engine. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"Don't you think you are rushing into it?"

"I'm just doing my job Sammy."

Dean puts on the radio and leans back letting the hum of metallica fill up the car.

"You didn't tell Jody."

"She doesn't need to know. Not yet anyway. She has already got the girls to worry about. Please Sam."

Sam looks at his brother's attempt on doing the puppy eyes.

"Alright." Sam said with a sigh.

Sam looks at the window so Dean didn't see the worry creeping back up on him.

* * *

"This is it." Jody says.

The three of them stare at the display board. There are photos of corpses. Three men. All headless.

"What's that?" Sam asks pointing at the strange mark on one of the victim's arms.

"That is a scar." Jody answered.

"A scar?" Dean frowns. "What caused that?"

"It looks like they got stabbed by a giant meat fork." Jody tried to joke. She then shrugs. "I thought a serial killer but that was before I saw the heads." She puts a photo down. "I kept this away from the others."

The Winchesters look at the photo. On the photo was three heads. The teeth were sharper than regular teeth.

"Werewolves" Dean says.

"Yeah. But this is the part that confused me I checked those bodies. I brought tissue samples home. Alex ran them underneath the microscope. Sliver... there was no reaction."

**"That's his monsters."**

_I told you it was weird._

**" Congratulations you want a medal."**

Dean frowned. The hunter was certain Michael picked up his sarcasm.

"There is someone going around killing the monsters." Sam says. "Can we check out the location? See if there is anything connected to this killer."

"Sure. Might be good to have a fresh pair of eyes out there. I'm stumped."

"We'll go now." Dean quickly says.

Again Jody frowns at Dean's strange behaviour. There was something off about him but she couldn't point exactly what it was.

 _He_ _has been trapped_ _in another world for three weeks with an archangel._

Jody shrugged it off and decided to not question the hunter about it. She will wait for him to talk about it. If he wants to talk about it.

The Winchesters get into the Impala while Jody went in the Sheriff's car. The brothers follow her on the road. She leads them to a forest.

**"I can feel it. It's here."**

Dean looks at Sam.

"It's here. The source."

"What?"

"It hit me as soon as we arrived. It's definitely here."

"Do you think its connected?" Sam asks.

"Maybe."

"What about Jody?"

Dean shakes his head and gets out of the car. He approaches the Sheriff.

"I think we can take it from here." He says.

Jody frowns.

"You and Sam?"

"Yeah."

Jody eyes the fidgety Winchester up and down.

"Are you okay Dean?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Jody raised her eyebrow. "Seriously Jody I'm fine."

"Why do you not want me to tag along?"

 _Because I might do some weird freaky archangel crap by accident._ He thought.

The hunter didn't have a response. He couldn't lie to Jody. She is the Sheriff she can tell a liar when she sees one.

"Nevermind." He checks his gun for bullets. "You ready?"

Jody checked her gun before putting it in her back pocket.

"As I'll ever be." She answers.

The three of them walk through the forest. Dean was speeding up ahead feeling the power getting stronger at every step he took. He had no idea what would happen when they come across this source. How dangerous it could be.

"We'll make better time if we split up." He says glancing over his shoulder as he said it. A hint of anxiety in his voice.

"No, Dean we'll be safer if we stick together." Sam says.

"If I get a vote, I'm in team stick together." Jody says.

Dean sighed when he heard Michael doing the I told you so talk in his mind.

The hunter growled.

"Fine."

Leaves rustled as something swooped through the bushes. The three hunters came to a halt.

"You heard that?" Sam asked.

Jody narrowed her eyebrows and looked around.

"Might have been a squirrel or a rabbit or any other wild life animal that lives out here."

"No."

Sam and Jody turn towards Dean. Dean stood straight and his eyes widen.

"That's not an animal." He turns towards Sam. He sees a figure jump out of the bushes. "SAM LOOK OUT!"

Sam turns and gets knocked down to the ground. The hood figure leaps over the hunter and lands in the middle.

Jody aims her gun to shoot. The hood figure swings the spear and knocks the weapon out of the Sheriff's hands. Jody ducked as the attacker swung their weapon missing the Sheriff by a few inches.

Dean comes from behind but gets elbowed in the face causing him to stumble back.

Jody grabs the hood figure by their shoulders but accidentally trips and falls. They both fall on the ground. The hood figure grabs their spear and stands up. Jody looks up. She froze when her eyes set on the attacker's face.

 _It_ _can't be_ _._

"Kaia?"

Kaia spins round and blocks Dean's attack. The two fight. Kaia turns the spear side to side blocking her punch. She lowers it to block the kick. When the time was right Kaia raises her leg and kicks Dean in the stomach. Dean grunts. Kaia hits him in the back causing the hunter to groan.

Dean raises his head and the grace flashes across his eyes. Kaia's eyes widen. She flips the spear over now having the sharp end at the hunter's throat.

Dean's eyes lower on to the spear. His expression changed. The green eyes look up giving the young woman a cold stare. Kaia goes puzzled by the sudden change in the hunter.

Dean's hand goes on to the spear. He wraps his fingers around it. Kaia tries to pull back but the hunter was stronger. He tugs the spear forward bringing Kaia along with it. She flies forward and lands in a pile of leaves.

Dean drops the spear and walks towards Kaia his eyes locked on to her.

"Dean." Sam calls out.

His brother ignored him.

 _That's not good._ Sam thought.

Kaia leaps up and spins round. Dean reaches and places two fingers on the girl's head. Kaia's eyes roll to the back of her head and her body goes limp. She falls into the hunter's arms.

Dean carefully lays Kaia down. His face calm.

"Dean!"

Dean turns around to face the two bewildered hunters.

"Not Dean." He answered.

Sam's eyes widen.

_Oh no. Please no._

"Who the hell are you?" Jody asked.

The hunter turns to the Sheriff.

"Jody Mills. I believe we haven't met."

He smiles.

"I'm Michael."


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

Dean hits the wall and tumbles down. He stands up in shock and frowns at the darkness that surrounded him. He sees the television that shows him the outside world.

The hunter realized where he was. Fury appears on his face.

HEY!" Dean bangs on the walls.

 **"Silence Dean."** The archangel's voice booms in the room.

Dean shoots a glare.

"You didn't get my permission to take control."

**"You refused to use my abilities. She was beating you. I had to step in."**

Dean looks at the screen and sees Kaia on the ground.

"Okay you did what you needed to do now give me back control."

Sam stares at the archangel who he has wanted to avoid since Dean returned.

"Michael."

Michael looks at Sam ignoring Dean.

"Before you ask your brother is fine."

"Michael?" Jody shakes her head. "The archangel? That Michael?"

Michael nods. Jody's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Give him back." Sam demanded.

Kaia stirred in her sleep. Michael's eyes go on to her.

"She will wake soon. We can't let her get away." He wraps his arms around her and carefully lifts her up. "There is a cabin near by. We can take her there. Get some answers on why she has such a powerful weapon."

Sam wouldn't budge not until his brother was back in control. Jody is feeling a mixture of shock and worry. 

The archangel sighs.

"I promise you Dean will be given control when this is over. I need to be here Sam. That spear is serious. I have more knowledge on these things than Dean does."

"Is he okay with it?"

"Not at first but...he adjusts." Kaia moans. "We really  got to go." Michael rushes them. "I will explain on the way."

Jody looks at Sam. Sam nods but he kept his guard up.

 _Do it for Dean._ He thought.

Sam picks up the spear before Michael can reach to it. The archangel frowned but Sam didn't care he was not letting Michael touch it.

Jody was still processing what happened. First bodies of vampires who are immune, someone wearing Kaia's face and the archangel Michael is now here walking right beside her.

_The archangel who Dean said was gone._

"How are you here?" She looks at Michael. "Dean got rid of you."

The Sheriff cringed as the familiar green eyes look at her.

"He lied." He answered.

Again Jody cringed. She has faced shapeshifters and ghouls but this was different. Dean was inside there somewhere. This wasn't a regular possession. This is the archangel Michael. This was big even for Jody.

"I warned him not to lie." Michael shakes his head. "He rarely listens to me. He is very stubborn."

"You  can say that again." Jody sighed. She looked over at Sam. "Did you know?"

"Yes." Sam said with a guilty expression.

"So you both lied to me. Didn't you think I was gonna find out."

"Dean didn't want you to worry." Michael says. "He knew you had a lot going on with the girls."

"That's what he thought."

"Yes."

"That boy." Jody shakes her head. "Worries more about everyone else than himself."

"That's why he said yes to me. He put Jack and Sam first. They were his priority. He didn't think about what he was getting into. All he cared about was saving his family from my brother."

Sam listens to the archangel's words.

 _Look where it got you Dean._ He thought sadly.

"Lucifer is dead. Right? Sam told me."

"Yes. He finally got what he  deserved. The only problem is this other me. He is not as easy to track down. He is smart." He looks at the sleeping woman in his arms. "He met her. She hurt him with that." He looks at the spear. "I heard his scream. He was in pain. I'm certain he is going to lie low until he is healed. Then he will continue what he started building his army."

Jody looks at the face of the girl she once knew. Who Claire sworn to get justice for.

"It look just like her. Like…"

"Kaia." Sam says.

"That's because it is her." Michael says. He runs his fingers along her strand of hair. "But not the one you knew."

"It is another version of her." Sam says.

"From that place?" Jody says.

"Yes. You have me and my counterpart. This is Kaia's counterpart."

Jody let out a damm.

"If Claire saw this. It would be too much for her."

"You gonna tell them?" Sam asks.

"They have a right to know but I can't. I promised Claire human cases are mine, but anything monstery I'd loop her in. This. God. Claire's been doing so good. I mean anything connected to Kaia, she's a powder keg. First loves strikes quick, and then to lose it like that."

"She killed Kaia." Sam says.

"That's what I mean how can I tell them. Kaia's killer is her doppelgänger? I don't even want to imagine how Claire would react."

"Claire is a strong girl."

Both Jody and Sam look at the archangel surprised to hear him talk. Michael shifts the green eyes side to side making eye contact with them both.

"She has lost a lot. Her father. Jimmy Novak was a bloodline. Castiel needed a vessel. Claire was once a vessel for Castiel when she was very young. No child shouldn't have to be a vessel. I didn't agree on the matter. When Jimmy sacrificed himself for her, I was grateful because at least the child can stay out of it. We ensured his soul went to Heaven and that Claire can lead a normal life." The archangel sighed. "By looking at Dean's memories I can see that didn't work out."

"Claire didn't have a permanent home. She went to different homes. Had behavioral issues. Her mother died..." Jody swallowed. "She had it tough. You lot are to blame. If it wasn't for you she would still have a family."

"I know. I am very sorry. Do not blame Castiel. He didn't choose to go down to Earth to take Jimmy away. I was the one who sent out the order for Castiel to rescue Dean from Hell. I could have picked any angel but I chose him because he was a good solider and he was very loyal. I put my trust in him to rescue Dean. Although I had a part in causing great pain to the Novaks, I do not regret choosing Castiel. From Dean's memories I can see Castiel was the perfect choice. He has had a great influence on the Winchesters and my nephew. Jack chose him over Lucifer."

Michael smiled at the thought of his nephew.

"Claire told me about Castiel." Jody said with a nod "She forgave him for what he did. Even though Jimmy is gone, she still sees Castiel as an important part of her life. Family."

"I thank you Jody. For stepping up and being her guardian. Claire needed someone like in you in her life."

"I wanted to be there for her. Yes she can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I love her. I love all my girls."

"I know. I can see."

He smiles bright at her. Warmth in his eyes. Jody smiles back.

Michael stops and looks up.

"This is the cabin."

Sam opens the door.

"Its unlocked." Jody says.

"It is not being used I guess." Sam said with a shrug.

The three of them walk in. Sam puts the spear to the side and grabs a chair and rope. Michael places the sleeping girl on the chair. Sam wraps the rope around her to keep her in place.

"She will wake soon." Michael says.

Seconds after he said it Kaia let out a moan and her eyes flutter open. She blinks a few times and looks at three strangers that stood in front of her.

"Kaia."

Kaia looks at the archangel.

"You are not human."

He shakes his head.

"No."

"You the one he warned about. The one who wanted my spear."

"Oh so he mentioned me. Good I can skip the introduction."

Kaia looks at the spear that leaned on the wall. She frowned. If he wanted the spear why did he tie her up? She wouldn't be needed alive if he got what he wanted.

_He wants more than just the spear._ She thought.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Michael smiles.

"I want to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

"Talk." Kaia speaks her voice calm. "To me."

"Yes." Michael says.

Kaia tilts her head.

"If you are gonna ask me to join you, the answer is no. I don't choose sides. I'm on my own side."

"I want to talk about your spear?"

"My spear."

"Where did you find it?"

"Does it matter."

"I need to know. I haven't sensed a weapon this powerful for a long time."

Kaia calmly looks at her man who towered over her.

"Angel. Like him?" Michael frowns. Kaia nods "Figured it out. Heard his wings. Eyes glowing blue. His monsters spoke about him. He introduced himself as Michael." She eyes the archangel up and down. "You to had the eyes, strength. I saw the change in you. Like you became a whole new person. I know the face. Dean. Michael wouldn't fear a human. So who are you? Who is this supernatural being wearing Dean's face."

"Michael."

"You are Michael. So is he. You belong in this world. He doesn't. He is like me. " 

"How did you crossover? How did you open a rift?" Sam asks.

"I am what she was." Kaia answered.

"A dreamwalker."

"We were connected. I saw what she saw. She didn't understand. She was scared."

"You killed her." Jody says.

"That was an accident. I was trying to kill the blonde."

"Claire." Jody shakes her head. "Why...why Claire?"

"The blonde would have doomed our relationship. Our bond. Would have taken her away from me."

"You were in different worlds." Sam says.

"Made no difference. We were close. We were one. You see the blonde and her were going to meet. It was fate. It was going to turn into something more than one meeting. I had to put a stop to that. She saved the blonde." Kaia lowers her eyes. "Killing her was like killing part of me. Part of me died when she died. The bond broke."

"It hit Claire hard." Jody says.

"Thought it would." Kaia smiles. "She wants to kill me, let her get in line. Already have monsters and two Michaels after me. I think this Michael will be claiming his prize."

"I want you to answer my question about that spear." Michael taps his head. "I saw your world in Dean's memories. The bad place that's what this world Kaia called it. Where did you get it?" Kaia tilts her head to the other side. Michael's face goes stern. " I can easily get the information out of your head but I don"t want to. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already knocked me out. Why not scramble my brain." Michael tried to stay calm. Kaia can see his face twitching. "You are strong physically but mentally no. You are damaged."

"Excuse me."

"Your vessel, he scared her. Yelled and pointed a gun at her. Forced her to help him."

Sam remembered that moment. Dean suddenly lost it and yelled and threatened the dreamwalker. It was unexpected. Even Sam was shocked by his brother's behaviour that day.

Michael was aware he seen the memory.

"He just wanted his mom back." He says.

Kaia shakes her head.

"That outburst. It has happened more than once." Her eyes go on to Sam. "You know that."

Sam froze. He didn't like being put on the spot. Especially when it came to his brother. 

"Stop making this about him." Jody interrupts. She glares at the dreamwalker. "We're here to speak about you."

"There isn't much to say about me." Kaia answers. She looks at Michael again. "You and Dean. Tough on the outside. Scared on the inside."

"Scared." Michael chuckled. "I fought wars. I led armies. You think I'm scared of a little girl."

"I didn't say you  are scared of me. You're scared of him. The other you. Scared of what he is capable of."

"I'm stronger than him. I have my sword. My true vessel. He doesn't."

"Again physically. The other you is stronger when it comes to the mind. He defeated you hasn't he."

Michael thought back to when AU Michael slashed his throat and sent him to the other world. Michael frowned. He wasn't thinking straight then. Power took over the mind. Michael didn't think he just fought. He didn't think of the moves AU Michael could do on him. The ideas AU Michael might plan to end him. Michael just wanted the alternative archangel dead.

Now look what has happened, AU Michael is building an army, powered up the monsters, people are dying.

_If I thought clearly that day the other me would have been dead ages ago._

"You both have the need to protect your family." Kaia continues. "You can't, not while he is alive. That scares you. The fear that he could hurt yours or Dean's family."

"Be quiet." Michael warned.

"Anger. Another thing you both have in common. Damaged. I said that because you both been through a traumatic experience. I don't know what but I have the feeling. It has left a scar." She sighs. "You are weak. Nothing can change that.

Now the archangel is boiling. No one dared to hit his weak spot. He felt Dean"s anger alongside his. Michael winced as Dean started pounding again demanding to be let out to get answers out of her instead.

" **STOP IT DEAN"** Michael yelled in his mind.

The banging stopped.

" _She is not helping._ " Dean spoke.

**"She is trying to break us. She wants us...me to attack. Make me look the bad person. Your brother doesn't trust me. I can't have this girl making it worse."**

Michael turns and smiles at Sam. The look to say everything is okay. He looks at Kaia.

"How about you? Why did you come here?" Kaia looks the other way. Michael circles around her. "You came from a world ran by monsters. Dean was there for a little while but from what I seen, there is no humans." He pauses and looks straight down at Kaia. "How does it feel? You must feel alone."

"I"m used to it."

"Really?"

"I was fine over there."

"Then why did you come here." He goes down so he was eye level with her. "Paradise, new life, starting over, to see other humans."

"Explore." She answers.

"Explore? Or run. You been here and led the same life you did back there. Running, living out in the woods. Most would attempt at building a new life." Kaia frowns. Michael raises his eyebrow. "You are struggling."

"No."

Michael runs his fingers down her cheek.

"I sense regret. You are not happy." Kaia's face hardened. "You are tough on the outside. Scared on the inside." Michael repeats the dreamwalker's words.

He smiles. He was the one in control in this conversation now. His hand goes on to her head. His eyes go curious like he was having a peek inside.

"You are worried. Not for yourself, you are worried about someone else. The regret is linked to that certain someone." Kaia's eyes widen. Michael nods "I'm not wrong."

Kaia hesitates. She looks at the spear. She wanted to grab it and flee. Get away from the archangel.

"The spear." She said her eyes still on the weapon. "It has to stay with me."

"Why?"

" I put my life into that spear."

"Is the spear really what you want. Is it your biggest desire? Or is it a need? What do really want Kaia?"

"None of your business."

"If I was to offer you a deal." He stands up thinking cleverly now. "The spear in exchange for what you want. What would it be?"

"I would never give away my spear."

"What if you had to. So your wish would be granted. What would it be?"

Kaia glares at him.

"Kill me."

Michael sighs 

"I want to help you."

Jody and Sam frown at Michael. Michael gives them the let me handle this look.

"Help me." Kaia scoffs "I been fine on my own. I don't want your help." 

"That's not going to help you get what you want." The archangel picks up the spear before Sam can stop him. "I know there is something you want. I can see it." He holds the spear in front of her. "It's not this. This is a weapon. It doesn't fill the hole. Kaia, what do you want?"

Kaia's eyes meet his. His intense stare stops her from dismissing the topic. She opens her mouth and says.

"I want to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

"Home?" Sam frowned.

 _"Home?"_ Dean repeated.

"Home." Michael says.

"You wanna go back to that place?" Sam says.

"Yes." Kaia nodded.

"Why?" Sam asks "Why do you wanna go back?"

"I came here to escape a life of running from monsters. But here, it's no different, not for me. The other Michael's monsters haven't stopped hunting me. At least over there, I understood things. The world, my place in it. The magic I used to get here, magic from my home it doesn't work here."

"You are stuck." Michael says.

Again Kaia nods.

"Yes." Kaia looks at the spear. "I would give up my spear for it." She shakes her head. "I don't belong here. I just wanna go back."

"I can help you." Michael says.

Kaia scoffs.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can." He ensured her. "You want to go back so be it. But..." He increases his grip around the spear. "Can I trust you?"

Kaia looks at him with a small smile.

You have people you feel bound to protect, to save." She says. "Well so do I."

"That's why I felt regret from you." Michael says.

"I left them behind." Kaia admits "To come here. I didn't just come here for myself, I wanted to see if this was a better world for them. It's not. Its worse. My loved ones should not have to go through it."

It's not so much about feeling belonged, you want to go home to your loved ones." Michael says.

"That spear is what kept us all alive." Kaia says.

"That's why its important to you." Sam says.

"Yes." Kaia nodded "Me and that spear, we been through a lot together."

Jody becomes puzzled.

"I still don't understand. Kaia...Claire."

"That's another story." Kaia says. " Claire destroying my bond with your Kaia, that's true. That's not to do with my people. It was a personal struggle of mine. I have no desire to kill the blonde now. All I want is to go back."

Michael smiles at her.

"We can do that. My other me will never go after you again"

The archangel sees hope in the girl's eyes.

"The boy. The special boy. The one that used Kaia to open up the door? He can do it again, for me." Kaia says.

"You mean Jack?" Sam says.

"Yes. The boy with powers. Him." Kaia answers. "Can he do it again?"

"No." Sam answers. "Jack...um...he just can't...not anymore."

Hope fades from the girl's eyes.

"Oh." She frowns "Then how can you help me?"

"There is a spell." Michael explains. "That opens rifts to other worlds. We can use the spell to send you to your world."

"Really?" Kaia says with disbelief.

"I'm one of the key ingredients." Michael says. "You want to take my offer?"

Kaia looks at her beloved weapon again. It will be tough going back without it. She is a survivor she will find other ways to defend herself and her loved ones.

The dream walker nods.

"Yes."

Michael smiles.

"Good. Now the ingredients are somewhere safe. Sam..." He looks at the hunter. Sam flinched every time the archangel looked at him. The sense of calm coming from Michael freaked Sam out. "Sam." Michael repeats.

"Uh yeah. We can take her with us in the car."

"Sam I can..."

"I'm good."

 _No way I'm doing fast travel with him_  Sam thought.

Michael nods in understanding. Sam was not ready. The trust wasn't there yet.

 _"So that's it."_ Dean says  _"You are gonna just bring her back to the bunker."_

**"I'm giving the girl what she wants."**

_"I don't trust her."_

**"I don't trust as well but I'm more interested in the spear staying in our custody. We got an advantage**.

"Hang on." Jody folds her arms "You are gonna send her back. Just like that?"

"Yes." Michael answers.

"Um...hello remember what happened last time when you guys went jumping universes me and the girls had to come and save your ass."

"We are taking precautions." Michael says.

"And she..." Jody gestures to the girl "You are gonna let her go."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No its just..." Jody sighs "Claire has been looking for her since the day Kaia died and if I tell Claire that Kaia's killer is back home, she ain't gonna take the news well. Hell Claire would try to get to her world. She won't stop until she has her revenge."

"Killing her is not gonna bring Kaia back." Sam says.

"I know. I do tell her but...Claire won't stop blaming herself."

 _It was her fault._ Kaia thought but she remained silent as she saw the stress on the Sheriff's face.

"I don't know what to do." Jody says.

"You need assistance?" Michael asks.

Jody scoffs.

"Oh yeah you stroll in and say I'm the archangel Michael and I command you to stop hunting this girl."

Sam looks at Jody eye wide. Michael didn't look offended. Instead he smiled.

"Funny. Very funny." He says starting to understand the sass and humor from Dean's memories.

"Seriously what the hell can you do?" Jody frowned.

"Support you."Michael answers "I know how it feels to want someone dead so badly."

"You talking about Lucifer." Jody says. Michael frowns. Jody shrugs "It was obvious. Everyone knows you and him wanted to tear each other part."

"Yes but after I killed him, I thought I would be relieved because I finally obeyed a long term order but..." He frowns "I felt...sad. I loved my brother. Actually I still love him. I had to kill him to save the world."

"Your point is?"

"Killing him didn't make me feel any better. Claire killing the other world Kaia, it won't make a difference Claire will still blame herself. The pain, the grief, it doesn't go away. Claire has to forgive herself and move on."

"I know." Jody says "But she is so stubborn she doesn't listen. I told you that girl has been through a lot of pain and grief. She couldn't do nothing when Castiel took her father and when her mother died. For Kaia she feels like she can do something."

"She's gonna get herself hurt." Sam says.

Michael again gives a guilty expression when Claire's past gets mentioned.

"Let me make this right for you." Michael says "At least let me try. I was the one who ruined her life, I put her on a path full of pain and upset. Let me put her on a different path. Please I want to try."

Jody looks at the green eyes that stared at her. Begging her. The Sheriff looks at Sam who was speechless by the archangel's words.

"I uh..."

Jody didn't know what to do. She barely knew Michael. If Dean trusted him maybe he could help.

Jody's thoughts get interrupted by a sudden bang from the door.

"What was that?" Sam asks.

There was growls outside followed by another bang that shook the cabin.

"Its them." Kaia answers. "Its Michael's monsters."


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

The door breaks down and the werewolves charge in. One pounces on Jody while the other pins Sam down to the wall. Jody shoots sliver bullets. The werewolf laughs

"Silver has no effect on us."

More werewolves charge in. One raises their fist ready to swing. Michael blocks it and twists the werewolf's arm. The archangel smirks but suddenly gets kicked sending him flying across the room.

"We have archangel grace in us." The werewolf with the twisted arms grins. "Our boss told us we would be almost the same level to you...Archangel Michael." The werewolf laughs and moves his shoulder feeling his arm starting to heal. "Yes we know who you are I can see the pool grace swimming inside you."

Michael sees the grace bubbling inside the monsters. It wasn't heathy. Monsters are not supposed to be consuming that stuff. AU Michael was challenging father's work. Creating things he shouldn't be creating.

Sam tries to push the werewolf off him but the monster was too strong. The hunter winced as the werewolf's nails dig into his skin.

"Okay boys." Michael's eyes glow. "You wanna play rough fine. I can do rough"

The archangel flicks his wrist. The werewolf flies off Sam and crashes through the wall making a big hole.

Michael pulls another werewolf off Jody and pins him to the wall. The werewolf struggled to breathe as the archangel crushes his wind pipe.

Then snap.

Michael breaks the monster's neck and lets the newly corpse drop to the ground.

Kaia picks up her spear and stabs the incoming the monster in the head. She twirls and stabs another one in the head. Two werewolves run from opposite directions. Kaia stabs one and elbows the other one. The the other one stumbles back and growls. He reaches out with his claws. Michael plunges into the monster's chest and rips out the heart. The werewolf goes pale and falls down.

The one with the healed arm looks at his dead pack. His expression turns nervous as he looks at the archangel and the girl with the spear.

"I think your boss has gotta rethink his plan." Michael smirked. "His monster army is not gonna work while I'm around." The werewolf steps back. Michael reaches out and picks the werewolf up by his jacket. "Tell your boss to find some guts and come and fight me. Alone. Archangel vs archangel." The werewolf trembled in Michael's grip. Michael smiles. "I look forward to hearing from him."

The archangel let's go. The werewolf stumbles but manages to not fall over. The monster runs out of the cabin and disappears in the woods.

 **"That's how you do a fight Dean."** Michael grinned.

"Argh."

Jody rolls on to her side. Blood trickling down her head. Sam helps her stand up.

"You alright." He asks.

Jody nods and sighs.

"Never been better." She said sarcastically.

"Hey." Michael reaches out. Jody takes a step back, her guard raised. "I am going to heal you. That's all I'm going to do."

Jody hesitates. Usually she would go home, stitched up and knock back the pills. An angel healing her by one touch. Jody didn't know how she felt about that. It would be from the hand that killed those werewolves.

Michael's smile and the warmth in those eyes really made Jody want to trust him.

 _I always thought Dean was the charmer._ Jody thought.

The Sheriff gave a small nod. Michael places his hand on her head. A white glow comes out of his hand. Seconds later he steps back. Jody touches her head where the cut was. She looks at the hands expecting to see blood but there was none.

"I'll be damm."

"Sam are you okay?" Michael asks.

Sam nods.

Kaia raises her spear.

"Here." She gives it to Sam. "Its yours. Our deal remember."

Sam takes it.

"Uh yeah." He clears his throat. "You did good." Kaia smiles a little. "So the spell."

"Wait." Michael looks at Jody. "I said I will help Claire. To help her move on I think she should meet..."

The archangel turns to Kaia.

Kaia shakes her head.

"No."

"She should hear it from you." Michael says.

"She would not understand."

"Sometimes its best to face your enemy and clear the air." Michael sighs. "I couldn't do it but you can. Not only she needs to move on but you need to as well."

"I can't."

Michael smiles.

"You can."

Kaia looks away pain in her eyes.

"It might help Claire." Jody says.

Kaia looks back. Her face screwed up.

"Me and Kaia have been together since birth. I liked looking at her life. Claire...When they both talk, laughed. I saw myself losing the one thing I enjoyed looking at. Kaia and her paradise...what I thought was paradise. I was scared I thought killing the blonde would be the answer. I made it worse."

"Now its your time to make it right." Michael nodded.

Kaia sighs heavily. She wasn't going to get out of this. 

"If I do this, then can I go home."

"Yes. I promise."

"You swear."

"I swear on my father's life I will get you home."

Kaia studies the archangel trying to spot anything that could show he is lying. The archangel looked serious.

Kaia looks at Jody.

"Take me to the blonde."

* * *

Claire hears the car pull up outside. She stands up and looks out of the window.

Jody was back. Her car was there. Next to it was the Impala.

"Huh the Winchesters are here."

Claire stands up and opens the door. She smiles at Jody.

"We got company I see." She says. Sam gets out. "Hey Sam." Claire waved.

"Claire umm I kinda need you to not freak out." Jody says.

"What is it Jody. A head, blood, or something extremely gross it would probably make me gag." Claire  teased. 

Claire sees a figure with a hood step out of the Impala. The figure turns and looks at Claire straight in the eye.

Claire immediately reaches for her gun. Kaia's killer was here. Right at her door step.

"You." Claire hissed.

The figure raises their hands and slowly removes the hood.

Claire's eyes widen as the figure reveals their identity.

_ No. It can't be. I saw her die. _

"Claire."

Claire goes pale as the figure said her name. It even sounded like her.

"Kaia." Claire spoke with disbelief.

Kaia tilts her head.

"Kaia yes. Not your Kaia."

"What?"

Another figure steps out of the car. Claire recognized it was Dean but something was off about him. He was more upright than usual, his back straight, he didn't blink once.

"Claire."

Dean joins Kaia.

"What the hell is going on?" Claire looks angrily at her friends. "Is this some kind of sick joke."

"Claire." Dean repeated.

His eyes glow. Claire takes a step back.

"Claire. Don't freak out." Jody says.

Claire looks at the glowing eyes Dean and the Kaia lookalike. This was too much to process in one go.

"Claire. I'm Michael."

He then smiles.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"I had to put her to sleep she freaked out." Michael says.

"You didn't help." Sam says.

Kaia sat on the chair ignoring the archangel and the hunter's arguing. She looks down at the sleeping blonde. Claire was pretty Kaia can see why her counterpart liked her.

If it wasn't for Michael putting Claire to sleep Kaia was sure she would have been shot.

"Dean I promised." Michael spoke out loud.

"What's he saying?" Sam asks.

"He said he should take over and do the talking. I said no. I want to do this. I already told you I destroyed this girl's life. At least getting her to move on will put me on the redemption path."

 _"You need to tone it down"_ Dean spoke.

Michael saw his vessel speaking through the mirror on the wall. Dean looked worried. Claire was hot-headed and Kaia was some sort of ninja. If they clashed, someone would get hurt.

**"Tone it down?"** Michael frowned.

 _"Act more human._ _More like us_. "

**"Like you. Using foul language, chatting up random women and telling lies."**

Dean gave a bitch face for that comment. Michael chuckled. Dean was fun to whine up sometimes.

"Okay." Jody comes in after freshening herself up. She looks at Claire. "Still out cold?"

"Yeah." Sam answers.

Jody glares at Michael.

"She better wake up."

"She will." Michael ensured her.

Jody gives Claire another look over and clears her throat.

"Sam you want anything. Something to eat or drink?"

"I'm good."

"Michael?"

"I don't..."

Jody suddenly face palms.

"You don't need that stuff you are an archangel. My bad."

Michael smiles.

"Its okay."

Jody sighs.

"God its weird. Dean he wouldn't down that offer. He loves food. If there was beer here he would take it. He sure has an appetite on him." 

Michael glanced at the mirror. Dean is blushing. Jody was embarrassing him.

"Oh I know." MIchael grinned. He taps his head. "I seen it all."

"Oh poor you."

"He needs to improve on his table manners."

Dean glares. He stops when he sees Sam chuckling under his breath. This was something Sam can agree on.

"What about you?" Jody asks her eyes going on to Kaia.

"Not hungry." Kaia goes back to looking at Claire.

Jody shrugs and sits on the armchair.

"If I wasn't on a duty I would had a drink after a day I had."

Claire lets out a groan. Jody sits up straight while Sam leaned down to check on the young hunter.

Claire slowly sits up feeling dazed and fuzzy. She blinks a few times to regain her vision.

"Claire."

Claire turns to Jody.

"Hey." She yawns "Ah..." She rubs her head. "Jody I think I'm getting obsessed. Its getting to me." Jody frowns. Claire gestures with her hands. "You know Kaia. I dreamt she was the killer crazy right. Oh and Dean his eyes there were glowing and I think he said is name was Michael. I thought cheese giving you nightmares was a load of crap. It's not. Its true. Go on Jody do the I told you so. I told you not to eat that cheese sandwich before going to bed."

"Umm Claire. I wish I can it was a dream but it wasn't."

Claire frowns.

"What?"

"Its real."

Claire looks and her eyes widen. Kaia stands up.

"I'm not here to fight."

Claire was up and ready to shoot. She frowns when she couldn't feel her gun in her pocket.

Jody raises the gun.

"Looking for this." She tucks the gun in her pocket. "Had to take it away. I'm sorry."

"What. What..." Claire stops and takes a deep breath. She remained shaken up. "What is this?"

"Its me Claire." Kaia says. "I killed Kaia."

"How...How do you look like her?"

"I am her. Another version of her. I am Kaia from the other world. My world."

"This is insane."

"It's not. Every world contains the same people. We all have alternative versions of ourselves. Most of us don't know that. Me and Kaia we were different. We were bonded. She was a dream walker like me. We can both walk into dreams and see other worlds. I knew what I was and how to use my abilities but she didn't. She was lost, confused. She couldn't see our connection. She feared it."

Claire was speechless. Her face, her voice it reminded the hunter so much of her Kaia. Difference was this alternative version of Kaia she was a survivor, a warrior, someone who had to grow up first, the innocence and being a child taken away from her.

"I saw what she saw." Kaia continued. "I saw her world, her people. I liked watching it. It looked peaceful, no monsters, no running. It was a world I wanted to be in. Be with her. I hoped for our connection to grow. We were the same. She was part of me like a sister I never had. I saw you." Her face hardens. "Something sparked. I felt it. A bond waiting to be formed. All my hopes crushed in front of me."

"What bond?"

Jody thought about what she said earlier, first love. She knew what bond the dream walker was talking about. Claire looked stumped.

"She liked you. You liked her." Kaia says.

Claire shakes her head.

"What? I barely knew her."

"You did like her. If she was alive it would have turned into more than just liking her."

"Okay I'm sorry but you don't know me. You don't know how I feel."

"Becoming defensive proves that I'm telling the truth."

"You killed her."

"I wasn't meant to kill her. You were my target. She got in the way. She saved you."

Guilt builds up inside Claire. She can still remember the dream walker pushing her out of the way. She sacrificed herself to save Claire.

"You can't deny there was a bond. She saved you."

Claire looks away the guilt now overpowering her. She thought about her feelings when she had that conversation with Kaia on the door step. When they both laughed after Claire admitting to that 'battle ' with the door knob. The other conversation when they were close to entering the rift and Claire knowing she was going to die after finding out about Patience's vision. Kaia knew Claire was scared. Kaia was scared of The Bad Place but she decided to face her fear for Claire.

_"If you go, I'll go with you. "_ Kaia's words echoed in Claire's head. 

_"I'll protect you."_ Claire can still hear herself say. 

Claire failed. Failed to do one job. Protect Kaia. She knew being a hunter she couldn't save everyone but losing Kaia hit her hard. She should have been the one who died that day. She was the target not Kaia.

She looks at her hand. The hand Kaia held as they ran through The Bad Place. Kaia was strong that day. She was strong for Claire. She wanted to help Claire get her friends back.

Kaia died saving them.

"We both lost someone that day." Kaia says.

"Both." Claire looks angrily at the dream walker. "If it wasn't for you she would be alive."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was...scared. I didn't want to lose her. I feared you would take her away from me. She would have not developed into who she was supposed to be."

"What was she suppose to be?"

"Like me. Strong. Use her abilities to survive. The monsters hurt her in my world. You saw her scars. I feared you were gonna make her weak. Love is a sign of weakness."

"Yet you cared about her."

"My relationship with her. It formed at birth. It was my job to make her strong. No matter how many times she dream walked to my world, she couldn't see what I was trying to do. She ran, screamed and got hurt. Every time. This went on for years. She just wouldn't fight back. She was starting to become opposite to what I wanted her to be. It was affecting her in her world. She was going down instead of up. People thought she was crazy."

"I didn't think she was crazy. I admired her." Claire admits. "She is strong. She went through that rift with me. I didn't force her, she wanted to. She was scared but she wanted to face her fears and help."

"She was strong for you." Kaia says.

"Yeah."

"You are strong." Kaia looks at the ground. "She would have become like you."

"I would have trained her."

"She would have fought those monsters from my world in her dreams." Kaia's eyes widen. "Her abilities."

"I would have helped her. Been there for her." Claire says.

Kaia's face twitches.

"Our bond...could of had a chance. If I came to your world."

"Meeting you would have given our Kaia a better understanding." Jody says.

Kaia looks at Claire. Now she looked like the guilty one.

"I got it wrong. I thought you were going to be her mistake but now thinking back to it, I felt a change in her, she was stronger, determined. The monsters didn't bother her because she knew she had you by her side. You were her saviour. The one who would have pulled her out of this darkness she was experiencing because of my mistake...feelings she died. Its my fault."

The rage lowered in Claire. She was still angry.

"She's dead because of you. I swore to hunt you down. Now you are here. I been waiting for this moment."

"Killing me is not gonna bring her back."

"Its justice."

"You doing it for her or yourself.?" Kaia questioned. The dream walker shakes her head "I know Kaia. She wouldn't want this."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not gonna change anything!" Claire yells. "Just because you admitted you made a mistake you think I'm gonna forgive you." She shakes her head. "What you did was unforgivable."

"You are not the only one who is grieving Claire." Kaia yells back.

"YOU RUINED HER LIFE."

Kaia steps back. Her blood was boiling. She was close to losing it. Kaia feared something bad will happen then she will never get home .

She looks at Michael.

"I'm done. I wanna go."

Michael shakes his head.

"You are not done."

"I said what I wanted to say. You saw the results. You gotta let me go." Kaia's hands curl into fists. "Now!"

"You are not going anywhere." Claire growls .

Jody sees Claire's expression turn into rage. Her eyes murderous.

The Sheriff stands up.

"Claire."

"We are gonna get justice for Kaia." Claire raises her fist and glares at Kaia. "You and me. One on one "

"I would beat you." Kaia says.

"We'll see about that."

Michael sees the young hunter heading straight for the dream walker. He steps in and reaches out. His fingers go on both girls heads.

Then the three of them vanish.


	9. Chapter 9

 

* * *

Kaia and Claire found themselves not standing in Jody's house anymore.

"What the?"

Claire whips round, her adrenaline rises, hunter instincts kick in.

"The archangel did it." Kaia says sounding more annoyed than shocked.

"Archangel?" Claire frowned.

Her eyes go on to Dean. She thinks back to what she thought was a dream. Kaia's doppelgänger was real so that means...

_Holy crap_

"Michael. " She says.

"Hello Claire." Michael smiled.

He approaches the young hunter. Claire takes a step back.

"Where the hell is Dean?" She yelled.

"Dean is fine." He ensured her.

"Bullshit. Dean wouldn't say yes to a douche like you."

Michael clenched his jaw. His eyes harden. Claire held her breath fear shows on her face. It's not so bad insulting Cas but this guy could kill her with a snap of his fingers. Michael then chuckles teasing the young hunter. He has been insulted so many times he just laughs it off now.

The laugh sounded so alien to Claire. Definitely did not sound Dean.

"Oh child there is no need to fear me." Michael smiled.

Claire froze as the archangel wearing Dean's face was now inches away from her. Claire wanted to throw a fist at Michael but she knew that will not harm him. The green eyes stare down at her it felt like a stab to the heart Claire was thrown back by that intense stare.

Kaia saw this as an opportunity to escape. Screw the deal she wanted to run get away from the drama. Michael raises his hand without looking and causes Kaia to freeze in her spot.

"Uh uh we had a deal." Michael says.

"You tried archangel." Kaia spat out. "Nothing is gonna change. She wants me dead."

"I was just getting started." Claire says.

"Girls." Michael cut them off. It was like a dad telling his children off. The archangel gestures to his surroundings. "Do you know where we are?" His eyes go on to Claire expecting her to answer it.

"Take me back." Claire says trying to hide her fear. Michael folds his arms and raises his eyebrow. "Dean."

"I told you he is fine."

Claire kept her mouth closed. She is not going to talk until she knows one hundred percent Dean is okay.

Michael's face turns into worry.

"Claire."

Claire looks and notices a change in the archangel's posture and face. His voice didn't sound so grand and almighty.

"Dean."

"Yeah Claire its me."

"Dean what the hell were you thinking."

"It's okay Claire." Dean ensured her. "I'm sorry Michael is playing Dr Phil. He is trying to make up for his mistakes."

"His mistakes are nothing to do with me. Tell him to go and help someone else."

"Kaia."

"Killed my Kaia. I don't care what she has to say what she did was unforgivable."

"It's not just Kaia he wanted to talk about."

"Tell him I want to go back. Take me back Dean."

Dean nods. Michael zapping the girls out of Jody's place was a step too far. Sam and Jody must be worried sick. That will affect Sam's level of trust towards Michael.

"Lets get out of here." Dean says.

Dean reaches out with his hand. The hand stops at Claire. The fingers curl inwards and lowers down to Dean's side. Claire sees the worry lines gone from Dean's face.

"You are not getting away that easily Claire." Dean spoke his voice slightly higher than usual.

That's when Claire knew.

Dean is gone and Michael is back.

Michael straightens up and gazes at his surroundings.

"I showed you. Dean is fine now lets continue. Where are we?"

Claire looks round feeling she had to play along. It struck her where she was.

"The ship. This is where the rift was." She says. 

"The rift you and Kaia went through to rescue the Winchesters." Michael walks to a certain area of the ship. He squats down and touches the cold hard ground "This is where you cried in Jody's arms."

Claire looks at the spot feeling the familiar grief for the dream walker again.

"How do you know that?" Claire spoke feeling uneasy.

The young hunter had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

"Dean." Michael answered. The archangel rose. "What this Kaia did was wrong. Murder is a sin. Revenge is not the answer. I know because I been there."

"Michael vs Lucifer."

Michael nods.

"The highlight of my life" Claire can hear the sadness in his voice as he said it. "Kaia took someone special away from you. You want revenge which is understandable its a feeling almost everyone experiences even me and I'm an archangel. You think getting justice, murdering the person who ruined your life will fill a hole it doesn't. I killed Lucifer and I should be happy but..." He shakes his head "I feel the opposite."

"What is this to do with me."

"I don't want this...this burden you are carrying to pull you down, affect your life. Claire you already been through a lot and... I'm to blame for that."

Claire furrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not just here to discuss Kaia, I am also here to apologize for destroying your life."

"I want to stop." Claire says quickly.

"No I need to say this. Dean is right there is mistakes I want to face and I want to fix those mistakes and you are one of them." He points to the alternative dream walker "Right now you feel angry and you can't talk to Kaia but hopefully when I share my experience and we go through your past you will have a different response when you face Kaia again. There is other ways to move on, murder is not the answer."

Straight away Claire was not liking this. She wanted to scream out to Jody and Alex. She wanted Dean to fight back control and save her. She was scared on what Michael was planning to do.

_"Michael you are scaring her."_ Dean says.

**"I need to do this Dean. I am not just doing it for her, I am doing it for myself."**

Michael then silences the hunter. Dean becomes muffled in Michael's mind.

"As for you." He turns to Kaia "You will be needed when the time comes." He walks over to the dream walker. Kaia was still frozen so she couldn't fight back. "Tell Jody and Sam everything is going to be okay."

He then places his fingers on Kaia's head. Kaia finds herself back in the house. She turns and faces a concerned Jody.

"Where is Claire?" Jody asks sounding frantic. 

"Michael said everything is going to be okay." Kaia replied sounding calm. 

Kaia sits down on the chair with her hands on her lap.

"We have to wait."

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

Michael smiles sadly at the young hunter. It surprised him how much he has changed. He was not the sorry type to begin with and now here he is wanting to face the past and apologize for his actions. He wanted to do this he wanted Claire to see that Castiel is not to blame. Claire has forgiven Castiel and let it go but Michael felt he need to say it. Get it off his chest. He knew he was going to get a headache later from one pissed off Winchester.

 _Sorry Dean._  He thought.

Hopefully after this the headache will be worth it.

"Claire...I'm sorry."

Claire frowns.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. For making you what you are today."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Claire it was me. I gave out the order. I told Castiel to come down to earth. Its my fault that your life got taken away from you."

Claire blinked. She wasn't expecting that. Michael can see by her face it has hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "Castiel and I promised we would protect you and your mother. That promise was broken. I was...away, Castiel has gone through a lot and Heaven has changed. Heaven is not as stable as it used to be."

"It was you?"

"I know I could have picked any angel but I chose Castiel."

"You could have picked any?"

Claire's eye twitches.

Michael raises his hand.

"Hear me out."

"Why did you pick Castiel? Why not anyone else? My dad lost his life because of you."

"Just hear me out. Please." He sighs. "Castiel is a good soldier. He loves humanity. I knew he was the perfect choice to rescue Dean from Hell."

"What was wrong with your other angel buddies? Why couldn't you rescue Dean yourself."

" I did not have a vessel to come down to earth. Almost everyone knows Dean is my true vessel. I did not want to come down, posses someone, put their life at risk because they can't hold me and I was running Heaven I couldn't be there for Dean. At least Castiel he is loyal I had faith in him to do the mission no questions asked. I had more faith in him than the other angels. I'll be honest I do not regret choosing Castiel he is good to the Winchesters. If I did rescue Dean, I think things would have definitely turned out differently." He shakes his head. "And not in a good way."

The archangel thinks how his and Dean's relationship could have been different if he was the one who brought Dean back. How much their bond could have progressed from being an archangel and his vessel to possibly becoming friends. He wonders if Dean would have trusted him and said yes when the time came. The two Winchesters in their true vessels fighting each other until one took their last breath.

 _It would turn out like the other world._ Michael thought.  _Destruction._

Michael has learnt so much through Dean. If he did rescue Dean and spent time with him maybe the archangel's views would have changed. Castiel snapped out of it. Stopped following orders, gained free will and started making his own choices and became more human by the day. Maybe just maybe Michael could have gone on that very path his soldier took.

"I was scared." Claire says anger rising in her voice. "Dad scared me. He wasn't himself when Castiel came along. Do you have an idea how it felt when the angel wearing your dad's face turns around and says he is not your father and just leaves without saying goodbye. Do you have any idea how it feels not knowing where your dad is and feeling like you are not wanted. Do you..."

Claire tries to push the emotions down that started to build up inside her.

"Castiel was wrong. He should have not departed like that but Castiel lacked human understanding back then all that mattered to him was the mission he wasn't thinking of others. Again my fault. I ordered him to focus on the mission and only the mission. I neglected father's other creations causing hurt and pain for them you and your mother included. Your father loved you. He sacrificed himself for you. Your life has not been great but if Castiel continued using you as a vessel than you would have had no life at all and Castiel wouldn't be the angel he is today. I seen your father."

Claire's eyes widen.

"You have?"

"Shortly after his soul went to Heaven. I thanked him for what he did."

* * *

**Flashback.**

One minute Jimmy was bleeding out begging Castiel to take him then the next minute Jimmy is standing in his house. In the kitchen. He frowns and looks round.

"Castiel." He swallows nervously. "Claire. Amelia."

"Jimmy." A soft yet familiar voice spoke.

Jimmy turns round. His wife looking beautiful as ever is at the counter chopping the vegetables. Her eyes sparkle as she looks at him. Her smile makes Jimmy smile. She lights up the room with the smile that made Jimmy fall in love with her in the first place.

He choked a sob feeling the tears coming on. He approaches his wife and hugs her keeping her close to his chest afraid to let go in case he lost her again. Amelia became tense in his arms and a soft sigh escapes her lips.

"I'm not Amelia."

Jimmy let's go frowning at those words. Then her eyes glow aqua blue. Jimmy backs away with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Do not fear me." The thing wearing his wife's face ensures him. "You are in a better place. You are safe." The glow fades from the eyes returning to normal. "I am Michael."

"You are an angel?" Jimmy asks remembering that familiar glow from Castiel's eyes.

"More than an angel. I am the Archangel Michael."

Jimmy's eyes widen.

"No way." He gasped. He is standing here talking to the most famous archangel. The ultimate warrior of Heaven. He then frowns "Are you possessing my wife?"

"No. Jimmy you are in Heaven. Castiel took your body and sent your soul to us."

"Claire..."

Michael smiles.

"She's fine."

Jimmy sighs with relief.

"Oh thank goodness."

"What you did was brave. Saying yes, being a vessel to an angel, sacrificing yourself for your daughter. Thank you Jimmy."

"I would do anything for her. She's my daughter. You would do anything to save your kids."

"Of course." Michael nodded. "I am thanking you because you took Claire out of something that could have damaged her. As the protector of children watching Castiel using a young child as a vessel did indeed worry me. No child should be a vessel. They have a life ahead of them, a future they do not deserve to have that taken away from them. You and other adults already lived your life. Got a job, got married, had children you already had the experience. I, my brothers and sisters are very grateful that you and others like you are willing to do something for the greater good. For God. God would be proud of you Jimmy. You never lost faith and with your help we are one step to closer to achieving a mission that will wipe the ultimate evil from this world."

"What is that? Castiel saved Dean but why? What is happening for both Heaven and Hell to be involved?"

"Dean has a purpose. A role. You are a vessel for Castiel because of your bloodline well the Winchesters bloodline...Dean he is my vessel. My Sword." Jimmy looks at the archangel with disbelief. "The events in the Bible will soon unfold." Michael continued.

"What events?"

"That is something you don't need to worry about. Your wife and daughter will be safe. I will order the angels to watch over them. Update me." Jimmy looked worried. "Jimmy you trust me?"

"Y...Yes."

I promise you. Your child is going to have a bright future. You will be so proud of her."

"I will always be proud of her."

Michael smiles.

"I know."

* * *

"I promised him." Michael spoke. "I ensured him you and your mother were going to be safe."

Michael and Claire now sat on the ground. Claire watched with curiosity. Its been so long since she spoke about her father so this conversation hit her hard.

A look of guilt shows on Michael's face.

"I failed. I was too focused on the Apocalypse I ignored everything else around me. When I fell into the cage the angels stopped following my orders. Castiel like I said before he was going through a lot. Wars, , Metatron, Heaven, the Darkness, Lucifer..." He shakes his head. "It goes on. He didn't realize you were not in a stable home and when he found out it did indeed hurt him. It made him feel guilty. If I knew and wasn't in the cage I would have helped you Claire. I promised your father. He was a good man and his family did not deserve none of this. As the protector of children I failed to protect you and I am sorry. Sorry about your father, your mother."

Tears stream down the girl's face. She throws her arms around the archangel and sobs into his chest. Michael looks down feeling surprised. Claire realizes and let's go. This is not Dean. This is Michael.

"Sorry." She mumbled with a apologetic look.

Michael smiles.

"Don't be. It's good to let it out."

Claire wipes her tears with her sleeve and clears her throat.

"Sorry its just been a while since I spoke about mom and dad. "

"I understand." He nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. You are right Castiel was the perfect choice. He saved Dean and he has always been there for Sam and Dean even been there for me. He's family now. My life hasn't completely sucked. I met some of the most amazing people. Jody, Alex, Donna, Patience, Ka..."

Claire stops and her mind goes on to the other Kaia. The one who murdered the dreamwalker who Claire felt deeply attached to.

"Don't do it Claire. Killing the other Kaia is not going to make you feel any better. I told you before when I killed Lucifer it didn't fill a hole. Didn't make feel satisfied. I thought Gabriel was dead I thought my other me killed him and I wanted revenge I wanted to tear my other me apart but you know what, it would have made no difference. Yes the world would be saved but it wouldn't bring Gabriel back. I would still be alone."

"Thought? So Gabriel is alive."

"Yes he is in Heaven."

Michael smiled at the ceiling. Smiling to his brother in Heaven who would be now sat on throne trying to keep Heaven going.

 _He has matured. Come such a long way._ Michael thought feeling proud of his little brother.

"Kaia deserves justice." Claire says. "I can't let her evil twin live. The thought of her alive replacing my Kaia." She shakes her head. "I can't let that happen."

"Kaia...the other Kaia is not staying. She wants to go home."

Claire frowns.

"To the Bad Place?"

"Yes. She wants to return home to her loved ones."

"She has a family?"

"She not only came over here because of Kaia but also to see if this world is the ideal home for her and her loved ones. She did want to go back but her powers don't work here. I agreed to help her. Open the rift and send her back."

"I...I didn't know that."

"Now Claire. You know how it feels to lose people you love think of her loved ones. If you killed the other Kaia they will lose her for good. Yes what the other Kaia did was wrong but she has learnt from her mistakes and no one deserves to lose people they love."

Claire agreed with him. This is the first time she thought about Kaia's death without feeling angry. She saw things much clearer now. Strangely she felt calm around Michael. The weight she has carried has been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good.

"She would be out of this world. Gone." She asks.

Michael nods. Claire had lots of thoughts swarming around in her head. So many emotions. Michael's words have opened her mind a lot.

The younger hunter finally made her decision. She looks at the emerald green eyes.

"I want to see her."

* * *

Jody was a nervous wreck. Sam was not far behind to losing it. Where the hell is Michael? What the hell is he doing?

The flutter of wings causes everyone to turn around.

Michael stood with his hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Dea..." Sam sighs. No the archangel is still in control. Damm it.

Jody charges towards Michael.

"The hell do you think you are taking Claire like that. Do you have any idea how worried I was. Sam said the cage got you bad the thought Claire alone with you..."

"Jody its okay." Claire interrupted. She smiles at the archangel. "He helped me. Cleared my head." Jody goes horrified. "Not literally I mean I thought about a few things without feeling angry for once. It helped. It helped me a lot."

Claire decided to leave out the part about her dad. That talk was personal and should stay between her and Michael. She starts walking towards the person who she has hunted for months. Kaia stands up, the adrenaline kicks in ready to fight.

Claire stops and takes a deep breath.

"I don't forgive you and I never will." Kaia didn't look surprised by those words. "But." Claire continued. "You have people to get back to. To protect."

Kaia nods.

"I do."

"You do that. They must miss you. Our Kaia didn't have anyone. You shouldn't have to go through the same thing."

"Thank you." Kaia says.

"When you go to your world." Claire's face darkens. "I hope to never see your face in this world again."

"You won't. I do not plan on coming back." Kaia eyes Claire up and down. A small smile appears on her face "Take care of yourself blondie. Kaia would have wanted you to be okay and move on."

"That's what I'm gonna do." Claire nodded.

Jody smiles at those words. She turns to the archangel.

"Thank you." She says.

Michael beams at her.

"I am the protector of children. It's what I do." He grinned.

Sam clears his throat and tries to avoid the archangel.

"Well um...lets um...lets get you home."

Kaia smiles.

"Please. I can't wait to get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened to Jimmy. If he went to Heaven after the Swan Song. I'm not really sure because I only watched the episodes once. I did some research but I argh just posted the chapter now. I don't wanna go back and rewrite it. I guess I just wanted Jimmy to be at peace and this story is AU lol.


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

The ingredients are prepared and everything is good to go. Its been a few hours since Claire and Kaia faced each other and Kaia is glad it is over and she is finally going home.

Sam drove he, the archangel and the dreamwalker to the bunker. The journey was silent Kaia felt the tension between the hunter and the archangel. She hoped she gets home before an argument occurs.

"Okay." Sam straightens up and sighs. "Now we just need archangel grace."

Michael scoops out a blade.

"Just a little bit right?" He asks.

"Uh yeah." Sam nodded.

Michael puts the blade up against his throat. He saw the worry in Sam's eyes.

"I will heal myself. Your brother will be okay."

"Uh yeah I know."

Michael sighs. He really wanted Sam to trust him. Today Michael wasn't sure if progress was made. Taking over Dean and taking Claire it has affected the level of trust between them. He wanted to help. That's all he wants to do. He don't mean no harm and he wished Sam can see that.

_ Sam will likely be different towards me if I was possessing someone else. Not his brother. _

Michael does a little cut causing grace to pour into the bowl. Michael quickly heals the cut. He didn't want to return to a powerless state again. Sam takes the bowl and prepares the spell. He chants and suddenly the rift appears.

"You better get through before it closes. I don't fancy draining more grace out of me." Michael joked.

Kaia steps forward. Her eyes looking at the golden line in front of her.

"Thank you." She says.

She is about to step forward but Michael lets out a wait.

"Here." He says holding out the spear.

Kaia frowns. 

"We had a deal. I give you the spear I go home."

"I know but you need it as much as I do. I was going to use it to defeat my other me but I am an archangel. I have my Sword. I am stronger than him. I don't need the spear. You do."

Sam is surprised and he agreed with the archangel but no matter how many times Michael helped Sam still couldn't accept him. The memories from the cage has scarred Sam and how can Sam accept Michael when he is constantly worrying about Dean.

He is worrying about Dean now.

Kaia takes the spear. She smiles as her beloved weapon. She had to admit she was going to miss her weapon. The spear has helped her get through the horrors of the Bad Place. Now its back in her hands her chances of survival has increased that's how much the spear meant to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The dreamwalker takes one last look round at the world she is willing to leave behind and never return then she steps into the rift.

Then the rift closes.

Dean gasps now back in control. He blinks a few times and clears his throat.

"Well the ninja is gone." He says.

"Dean?" Sam says. Dean nods. Sam sighs with relief. "Did you take back control?"

"Michael took a step back. Gave me the wheel."

"Oh." Dean walks to the fridge and gets out a beer. He offers his brother one but he declines. Sam folds his arms. "So now what?"

"The other Michael can't get the spear now. Michael still can't sense him so I assume the son of a bitch is still hiding. Michael did say it may take time. He did get hurt by the spear."

"So."

"So I guess while we wait for the dick to make his appearance we should look for cases and do what we do best."

Dean sits down and sips his beer.

"Yeah about that Dean." Sam sits down thinking how he is going to say this without sounding like a jerk. "I think its best you stay in the bunker and I go on the hunts."

Dean puts the beer down.

"Sam."

"No Dean just listen. I um...I don't feel comfortable being on a hunt with Michael."

"Sam I told you. He is on our side."

"Dean he puts me on edge. He took control from you without your consent."

"He had to. To stop Kaia."

"You are okay with that?"

"No. No I am gonna kick his feathery ass for it but Sam he is trying to help."

"He took Claire!"

"And helped her."

"There was no need to take her away."

"Claire needed time alone. He couldn't do it while Kaia was there."

"Why are you defending him Dean?"

"Because he is a good guy Sam! We been through a lot in the other world. We helped each other."

"So what you are friends now?" Dean bit his lip. Sam sighs. "Dean. You know when this is over Michael will leave and go back to Heaven. He doesn't give a damm about you."

**"Dean that's not true."** Michael says.

"It's complicated Sam." Dean says.

"Explain it to me."

"I shouldn't have to explain anything." Dean snaps.

"Look Dean until there is a lead on Michael I think it is best that you stay in the bunker. I will call mom, meet up with the hunters, arrange some to come and check up on you."

"Sam I'm not a child!"

"It's the right thing to do. We already got one problem we don't need another one."

"Oh so I'm a problem now."

Sam shakes his head.

"No Dean I didn't mean that."

"I got it Sam. Heard it nice and clear. Michael is right. There is no trust. You don't trust me."

Dean frowned at that. Sam can see his brother is hurt. Sam couldn't answer because it was true. The trust they built is crumbling because of Michael.

"I'm fine." Dean muttered to himself. Sam assumed he is talking to Michael.

Dean quickly looks away, scoops up his beer and goes to his bedroom.

"Damm it." Sam cursed.

The younger Winchester couldn't wait for all this to be over. He gets his phone out and texts Mary asking for the contacts and jobs that are available. She texts back asking how Dean is? Sam answers and says he's fine and requests for people to check on Dean regularly. Mary agreed and even volunteered to check on Dean herself when she has free time. Sam replied thanks and grabs his laptop and goes into his own bedroom.

Dean heard his brother's footsteps going into his own room. He sighs and leans on the head board.

**"Dean I'm sorry."**

_ Don't be. Not your fault. I do wanna make one thing clear. Don't shut me out I could have helped you with Claire. We are suppose to be a team. _

**"A team."** Michael smiled at those words.

_Yeah a team. About Claire thank you._

**"No problem."** The archangel sighs.  **"Please Dean you got to sort this out with Sam. I feared something like this will happen."**

 _No._ Dean folds his arms.  _I'm not talking to him. Not now._ Dean sips his beer.  _It's not like he needs me. He said so himself. Gonna go on hunts alone. "_

**"Dean."**

"Now I'm stuck here. A prisoner in my own damm HOME!" Dean raises his voice on purpose wanting his brother to hear it.

Dean switches on the T.V. Friday the 13th is on.

 _Ever seen a horror movie?_ Dean asks.

**"No I have not."**

_Have you ever watched a movie?_

**"No."**

_Well I got time to kill._ Dean grins.  _You have a lot to learn Mikey._

Dean goes on his stomach and turns the volume up. He grins at the iconic white mask. 

_Michael. Say hello to Jason._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question.
> 
> Would you like to see Michael and Dean going on a case alone? Working together without the worry of Sam and others? I'm the thinking the horror movie episode but with a twist. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

 

* * *

Dean has been in lockdown for a week. Several hunters dropped by just to check on the possessed hunter. Dean hated it. He can see they are wary around him. It wasn't the group who he and Michael rescued it was Bobby's group.

Mary has visited a few times but she couldn't stay for long not while Bobby is there. Bobby is grateful that his friends are saved but he felt tense when he was around Dean. Bobby became protective over Mary fearing her son or the thing inside him will hurt her.

It hurt Dean that the man in front of him is not the same man who Dean looked up to as a father figure, who helped him and Sam during their most dark days. If Dean could trade this Bobby for his Bobby he would do it without no hesitation.

Dominic was the latest hunter to visit. He walks down the stairs.

"Dean?" He calls out.

He grips his gun.

"Michael?"

The hunter knew that Dean and his angel buddy rescued his friends from the other world but Dom didn't trust them. Its Michael not their Michael but it is still Michael. He is an archangel and anything from Heaven is evil.

Dom checks his gun for angel bullets and quietly moves around the bunker. While the bunker is quiet he could kill this abomination. Yes abomination Dom saw Dean as a freak, a meatsuit for the biggest dick on the planet.

_Any Michael is a dick._ Dom thought.

Sam doesn't have it in him to kill his brother so Dom will do it on his behalf. Then it will be one less problem to deal with.

_We can finally go on real hunts instead of babysitting this winged freak._

Dean steps out of his bedroom and leans on the door.

"Hey. Dominic right?"

Dom flinched and turns round. He keeps his gun behind his back.

"Dean."

"Sam sent you."

"Yeah."

"As you can see I'm fine and I know you desperately want to get back to your hunt so..." Dean waves his beer bottle. "See ya."

Dean turns away having his back to the hunter. Dom slowly gets his gun out.

"I would put that gun away." Dean says his back still turned. "Someone could get hurt."

Dom froze. What should he do? Take the risk? Shoot the bastard? Dean caught him and he will tell Sam. Dom will take the risk.

Dom pulls the trigger. The bullet flies out as fast as a rocket heading towards the hunter. Dean quickly spun around his eyes blue and raises his hand.

The bullet stops and hovers in mid-air.

"Making a Winchester your enemy is not wise Dominic."

Dom's eyes widen as the archangel takes a step forward and glares down at the hunter.

"Dean is not a freak." Michael says reading the hunter's thoughts. "He is human like you and if it wasn't for him you would still be trapped in the other world. Please show him some respect."

"Or what? You gonna kill me show everyone that no matter what world angels are still evil and should not be trusted." 

"Give you what you want." Michael chuckled. "I was not born yesterday I know what you are trying to do. It is not going to work. What happened today I can keep it between us no one needs to know."

"Angels lie."

"I just said it's not wise to make a Winchester an enemy. You really think I would lie while sharing a body with Dean." Michael folds his arms. "You drop this grudge and my lips will stayed sealed. If not me or Dean will tell Sam."

" Sam will not believe you."

"Oh he will. I will show him. This is a memory and I have access to Dean's memories. Do you really want two Winchesters as your enemies?"

"No."

"Well then I think its time for you to leave Andrea will wonder where you gone?"

Dom goes pale as Michael mentions the huntress who Dom had strong feelings for. Fearing Michael was going to hurt her, the hunter runs up the stairs and slams the door behind him.

Michael grins as he hears Dom drive off. The grin turns into a frown. The eyebrows go down forming an angry expression.

"The hell Michael!" Dean storms into the bedroom. He looks at the mirror wanting Michael to see how pissed he looked. "How many times do I have to tell you about control!"

 **"I wanted to talk to that man."**  Michael replies with a stern expression.  ** "I am fed up of seeing those people treating like a thing, a monster. I understand they been through a lot so they lack trust but you don't deserve it Dean. They should be looking up to you. You and Sam are their heroes you brought them back to this world." **

Dean's anger fades. He sighs.

"I said yes to you. The hunters probably feel betrayed. From their perspective I joined the enemy side. Sam is acting like this because you and him had a bad past. Cas...God I haven't seen him for a while." He frowns. "I know why. He is trying to Jack away from us. Keeping the kid distracted by taking him on hunts." Dean sits on the bed. "Everyone looks at me like I have grown a second head." He laughs sadly and sighs.

**"Dean I know its my fault. I have reformed with Gabriel. My family are back together." **His expression turns guilty **"I'm breaking your family apart.**   **I really do want them to respect you Dean. I respect you even though you have made foolish choices in the past. I'm sorry."**

"Michael." Dean cuts him off. "Stop apologizing. I chose this. I said yes to you. I wanted to say yes and I don't regret it. I knew there was gonna be problems but I gotta deal with it. Michael you don't need to step in when someone is being an asshole."

Michael lips turn upwards into a smile.

 **"We are a team.**   **We are there for each other."**

Dean smiles. He knew the archangel is trying to do the right thing and stand up for him when people like Dom try to hurt him.

Michael sighs.

**"I don't like seeing you do nothing.** **  I did enjoy watching movies with you but you should be doing what you do best. Hunting monsters rather than watching them on the screen." **

Dean again felt angry. Another hunter will come in later to check up on him. Dean is tired of seeing them when they clearly didn't want to be there. Dean was itching for a hunt.

He looks at his reflection.

"Michael do you want to go on a hunt?"

**"Me?"**

"Yes. Me and you together on a hunt. Like you said I should be doing what I do best and you have knowledge and powers. We could be a great team."

**"What about the hunters?"**

"Screw them." Dean opens the laptop and looks through the articles. One caught his interest. "The Cursed Glove."

He scrolls down and clicks on the video.

The video showed a man holding up a glove. Dean looks at the glove.

"That's the glove Freddy Krueger wears."

 **" I thought it looked familiar. "**  Michael says remembering the movie Dean showed him.

 _"This glove is cursed. I put it on and my skin started peeling. My body felt like it was on fire. My face." _The man touches his face looking like he was scared he was going to lose it.  _"It wasn't my face. It was Freddy Krueger's face. I was turning into Freddy. I managed to rip the glove off before it took over me. This is only a costume I didn't read anything about turning into the real deal. You got to believe me I am not lying this glove is cursed, possessed I don't know. Maybe Freddy exists." _His eyes widen at the thought.  _"He's in our world."_ His voice squeaks at the last part.

Then the video goes off.

Dean closes the laptop. He turns towards the mirror his face filled with excitement.

"Michael we got a case."


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

**"Dean. My other me is out there. He's army is rising and you want to go and investigate a glove?"**

Dean packs up clothes and fake badges.

"It could be Michael related." Dean smirked.

**"Dean when I said a hunt I didn't mean this."**

"I'm interested."

**"It could be a fake. A way to gain views. Become popular."**

Dean zips up his bag.

"Unless you wanna stay here for another week I say we check it out." Dean grins. "Good job I did show you the movies. I prepared you for the hunt."

Dean looks at the mirror to check himself out. He rolls his eyes when his reflection has his back to him.

"Turn around. I'm dressed now."

Michael turns round. The usual flannel and jeans is replaced with a white shirt, tie, checked blazer, and trousers.

Dean puts on square shaped glasses adding to the professional look.

Michael frowns.

**"Dean why the glasses? you don't have bad eyes. "**

"it's part of the disguise." Dean studies his reflection. "Yeah." Dean smiles. "I can pull this off I look like I'm from an instance company."

**" How is an insurance company suppose to help someone who thinks they are turning into a fictional character? "**

Dean shrugs.

"Product is faulty." Dean swings his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I can put this in the car."

Dean then remembers Sam took the car.

_ Damm it. _

**"Dean you do not need the car."**

Michael's wings stretch out. Its shadow appearing on the walls. Dean glanced at his back.

Oh yeah he forgot about that.

Dean anxiously eyes the wings up and down. He has used the wings several times but he still felt uneasy. He don't like flying.

 **"Dean do not worry I am here as your co-pilot."** Michael smiled.

Dean smiles nervously.

"Maybe I could just get a car from the garage."

**"Dean!"**

"Alright! But what about the bag? I can't carry it around with me."

Michael grins.

**"Maybe we could use that car."**

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Dean sat in the car from the garage. It didn't have the same feel as his Baby. He felt out of place in this vehicle.

**"I'm sure."**

Within a blink the two switched places. Michael flexed his shoulders and puts his hands on the steering wheel while Dean watched through the car mirror with a more curious expression than worry.

Michael's eyes glow.

"Ready."

He raises his hand while keeping the other one on the wheel. He snaps his fingers and the garage changes into a street.

"We're here." Michael flashed a grin.

 _"Yeah and we have an audience." _Dean says.

Michael looks out of the window. Two children stood with their mouths open.

_Oh..._

The boy dressed as a pumpkin squeals.

"WOW THAT WAS COOL!"

"How did you do that?" The girl dressed as a fairy asks.

Michael leans out of the window.

"I suppose you could say it was magic."

"Magic." Fairy girl asks. She waves her wand. "I can do magic."

"Oh don't put a spell on me. I been good I swear." Michael teased. 

The girl giggles.

Michael raises his eyebrow.

"Want to see another trick."

He then snaps his fingers.

The kids baskets suddenly fill up with candy.

"WOW!"

Michael chuckled at their expressions.

"Thank you so much sir." The kids beamed.

"Happy Halloween." The girl says.

Michael smiles.

"Happy Halloween."

The kids skip down the road chattering about how much candy they got.

Michael glanced at the frowning Winchester.

"What?"

_"Nothing I was just surprised."_

"We both have a thing in common Dean. We both love children."

Michael opens the car door. Dean goes back into control and gets out shutting the door behind him.

"Okay let's go and see Stuart." Dean says.

Stuart the man who posted the video was not in his house. His roommate kicked him out. So Dean decided to ask Stuart's colleagues who work at the local comic book store.

Dean walks into the store. He spots a woman at the counter. The woman had long brown hair, hazel eyes, flannel shirt and jeans. She reminded Dean of Sam but a female version.

The woman picks up a pile of comic books.

"I will be with you sir just give me a minute."

Dean nods. He looks round the comic book with fascination. He picks up a lolly pop and sucks on it as he looks through the comic books.

**"Dean please. Focus."**

Dean continued sucking on the strawberry flavored lolly. His face child like. His eyes widen.

"Michael Myers." He approaches the statue of the iconic horror movie villain. "This bastard can't stay down. Shoot, burn, stab he still comes back."

**"Doesn't he live in a camp?"**

_No that's Jason._

**"Oh."**

"Ahh Mikey Myers." A short, plumped young man with a lolly pop in his mouth joins Dean's side. "It's not Halloween without him. " Dean looks at the name tag that had Dirk on it. Dirk shakes his head. "Amazes me how he is alive. He is not supernatural or anything. He was just a messed up guy."

"I was all for Jamie Lee Curtis." Dean says.

"Laurie Strode. Have you seen the new one."

"No."

"Oh my God you gotta watch it. She kicks ass. I won't say what she does." He does a zip my mouth gesture "Not gonna spoil it for you."

Dean huffs a laugh.

"Thanks."

Dirk picks up a Jason's mask.

"Another favourite of mine. Friday the 13th. A classic."

"Agreed." Dean nodded. "And Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Carrie."

"The Shining."

"IT."

"Alien."

"Jeepers Creepers."

The two men go back and forth saying every horror movie they could think of. Michael sighs heavily.

 **"Please someone make this stop."** He groaned.

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

Dirk does a high five with Dean.

"Another classic. I did have the glove but..." He sighs. "My colleague took it home with him."

"The glove? It was from here?"

"Yeah. Had it sealed in a cabinet. It was worth money. Then he makes a video saying the glove is cursed. Man I knew Stuart was going through a lot but saying a costume is possessed, that's going too far." Dirk stops and realizes he is spilling out personal information. "Oh umm sorry. You don't wanna hear me moaning."

"Its okay."

Before Dean could ask questions. The woman returns to the counter.

"Sir. Sorry about the wait. How can I help you?"

Dirk smiles.

"Good talking to you."

Dean smiles.

"You to."

The man nods and returns to filling up the shelf. Dean faces the woman. On her tag it said Samantha.

Dean laughs.

_Not only she looks like Sam she is even called Samantha._

Samantha furrows her eyebrows.

"Sir?"

"Oh um." Dean clears his throat. "I'm Ritchie Blackmoore. I'm with Campbell and Sons Insurance. Stuart Blake. I heard about his little incident with a certain costume?"

Samantha frowns.

"The Cursed Glove? Why would you be interested in that?"

 **"I told you."** Michael says.

"I'm hoping to speak to him." Dean says.

"He's at home, healing up." Samantha answers.

"I went to his place and his roommate said he kicked him out."

"Right, yeah they had a fight."

"Over?"

"Fist of the North Star. Stuart said that the dubbed version was better but you know what, forget it. Um, I like Stuart, but he's an acquired taste."

"Sounds like a guy who could make a lot of enemies."

"I mean, not real ones. Maybe online, he trolls everything."

"Uh Okay, where can I find Stuart now?"

"He's at his mom's house."

Dean sighs.

"Of course he is. Well thank you I will go and see him."

Dirk looks up from the boxes and waves. Dean waves back and leaves the store.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Michael Myers from the previous chapter. I do have a fic called HalloNatural which is Supernatural crossover Halloween if you are interested :)

Dean stood outside the house where Stuart is now living. The hunter adjusts his tie and straightens his posture.

_Remember I do the talking you keep quiet._

**"I know."** Michael says sounding bored hearing the same instructions from Dean.

Dean tries to hide his nervous. He glances at his back where the wings are curled in. He huffs a laugh.

 _No one can see the wings._ He thought.

Realizing he has stood out here for a while Dean knocks on the door and waits.

A woman answers who Dean assumed was the mom.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Hi I'm Ritchie Blackmoore. I'm here to talk to Stuart."

Dean puts on his most charming smile. The smile that most of the time gets him through the doors without any questions. The woman smiles falling for the young man's charm.

"He is downstairs. I will get him for you. Please come in." She steps back and lets the hunter in. She sticks her hand out. "I'm Barbra."

Dean shakes her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Please sit down. I'll put the kettle on."

Dean nods.

"That will be great."

The older woman grins her eyes going on the young man's ass as he went into the dining room. Dean sits down and keeps his smile on. Barbra comes in shortly afterwards.

"Stewie will be up in just a minute." She says.

"Thanks." Dean says.

She puts the kettle on and waits for the water to boil.

"Coffee or tea?" She asks.

"Coffee will be good."

Once the water is boiled Barbra pours the water into a mug and mixes it with coffee mixture. She pours milk in and gives it a stir. Dean's face lights up as Barbra places the Flash mug down in front of him.

"There you go."

Dean sips the coffee and pushes down the fanboy in him. Couldn't get excited over The Flash. He is here to do a case.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No no! You stupid, dumb, that's not how you play the… argh! Game over, I'm done! Done!" Stuart's yells his voice coming from downstairs.

 **"Someone is in a good mood."** Michael says.

Stuart storms upstairs looking pissed. He goes into the dining room. The man frowns and removes his headphones.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Ritchie Blackmoore. I'm from Campbell and Sons Insurance. What were you doing down there?"

"Fortnite."

Dean frowns.

"What's that?"

Stuart's eyes widen.

"Are you joking? Did you really just ask that?" Dean's puzzled expression said it all. "Where have you been all this time. Dude everyone knows Fortnite. Its a video game...THE video game."

"Yeah, well I'm a Zelda for life so."

"Zelda? God that game is so old."

"But it was a good game." Dean argued. "Classics are better than the crap that gets sold these days."

"Are you saying Fortnite is crap."

"No I was just saying..."

"Fortnite is legendary. Best game out there."

Michael sighs heavily as the man rambled on about his favorite video game. First movies and now video games. Michael is going to lose it after this case.

"Stuart." Dean cuts the man off. "I'm not here to talk about Fort...nighty."

"Fortnite!" Stuart says sounding offended.

 _How could someone not know Fortnite. They must be from another planet._  Stuart thought.

"Whatever. Stuart, I'm here to ask about the Cursed Glove."

"I made it up." Stuart quickly lied.

Dean frowns.

"You what?"

"The whole thing, I lied."

"But, the video…"

"That was fake. I didn't expect it to go viral, but it did and uh..." He shrugs. "Well sorry to disappoint you."

"So you made it up?"

"That's what I just said."

Dean hears the archangel growl.

 _Great now he's pissed off._ Dean thought.

 **"I told you it was a waste of time."** Michael growled.

_Wait._

Dean eyes Stuart up and down. He is fidgety and answered quicker than he should off.

_He is hiding something. Dean thought._

"Now thinking about it." Stuart continued. "I don't see why an insurance company would care, you know. And I think it's time for you to leave."

"We're not finished."

"We are. Now leave."

Dean stands up.

"Stuart don't be afraid. I can help you. I will listen."

"What part of leave do you don't you understand. Get out."

"Stuart..."

"NOW."

Dean suddenly goes forward. He has Stuart pinned down on the counter. He raises his hand aiming for the head. Then Dean stops and pulls himself away.

"MICHAEL!" Dean yells.

**"I was just trying to get the truth out of him Dean. Look into his head, it will be in his memories."**

"You can't do that. We're trying to help the guy not scare him. I told you to keep quiet while I did the talking."

 **"Your method was not working."** Michael argued.

"I would have got the truth eventually."

**"When? Now? Later? Tomorrow? It takes too much time Dean. My other me is..."**

"If you mention that asshole one more time."

Stuart's eyes go wide as saucers as he watched Dean talking to with himself.

"YOU'RE CRAZY." Stuart screams.

Dean stops and faces Stuart.

_Oh crap._

"That...that wasn't suppose to happen" Dean says.

"Get out!"

"Stuart."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PSYCHO."

"Stewie." Barbra walks in. "Is everything okay? I heard shouting."

"Mom. He hurt me."

"What!"

"No I didn't." Dean says.

"He did. He was going to hit me."

"Hit you!"

"There has been a misunderstanding."

Barbra glares at Dean. Feeling that angry that someone has upset her son.

"I think you better leave." She says.

"Barbra..."

"LEAVE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE." She screams.

Dean quickly nods.

"Alright. I'll go."

Barbra forces him out. Dean stumbles outside. He looks at the furious woman and smiles.

"Thanks for the coff..."

The door slams cutting him off.

"...ee" He finishes.

Dean stands on the step facing the door. He removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

He sighs heavily.

_Thanks a_ _damm_ _lot Michael._


	15. Chapter 15

 

* * *

"So that's that." Rufus says.

Rufus, Jo and Sam all stood around the grave watching the body burn. Jo was putting the tubs of salt and iron bars away. She winced as pain shot up her arm. The ghost dislocated her shoulder. Rufus popped it back into place. The pain is more bearable but it still hurt like Hell.

"Want some help?" Sam asks.

"I'm good." Jo forced a smile.

"Liar." Rufus sighed.

"You are gonna have one nasty bruise." Jo says gesturing to Rufus's forehead.

Rufus rubs his head feeling a headache coming on. The ghost threw him pretty hard into the tombstone.

Once the body burned away into nothing but ash Rufus and Sam both grab a shovel and put the mud back in. The three of them head back to their cars.

"So we find a motel, get some sleep and see if there is any cases nearby." Sam says.

Rufus gives him a puzzled look.

"Another one?"

Sam nods.

"Yeah."

Rufus leans on his car and frowns.

"You okay Sam?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

"When the last time you saw your brother more like." Jo says. "You haven't been home for quite a well."

"Lives need saving, your Michael is out there with his monsters."

"That's no excuse." Rufus shook his head.

"I'm helping you."

"We do appreciate your help we really do but you gotta be there for your brother."

"Me and Ruth have it covered." Jo smiled.

"Yeah. I got Bobby and there is so many hunters. Don't feel like you got the whole world on your shoulders. You haven't."

_I have._ Sam thought with a sigh.

"Dean was in my world. You been separated from him for weeks. If I was in your position I would be at home spending every second with my bro." Jo says. "You're lucky to have him I would do anything to have my family back."

Sam frowns. Both hunters had a point. But Sam couldn't go home. He couldn't be in the same room as Michael. It brings back those memories of the cage. Dean's friendship with Michael has made Sam feel uncomfortable. He felt he couldn't talk to Dean now. Not while Michael is listening in. Michael played a part in torturing Sam in the cage yet Dean is happily cooperating with the archangel acting like nothing happened. 

Sam has tried. He really has tried to put up with Michael but after the incident with the other world Kaia, Sam couldn't do it.

Mary and the hunters have texted Sam giving him updates on Dean. Sam wasn't ignoring Dean completely he is keeping his eye on him. As Rufus and Jo have stated, he hasn't seen or spoke to Dean for ages.

"Alright." Sam sighed. "I'll call him."

Rufus smiles.

"That's the spirit."

He pats Sam on the back and gets in the car.

Jo opens the door but gets interrupted by the younger Winchester clearing his throat.

"Hey you heard from Eileen?"

Jo was taken back by the question. Sam has decided to ask the question now when he could have asked earlier. She saw his face turn a shade of pink. She bit back a grin she knows that look. She hid her amused expression and shakes her head.

"No. She cut off from us. None of us have heard from her?" Sam's face turns worried. Jo waves him off. "I'm sure she's fine. She survived the war a simple case will be like a walk in the park."

Sam is horrified. If someone all of a sudden broke contact he would be worried. What if something bad has happened to her? What if AU Michael has her or she ran into his monsters. What if...

No not death anything but death. Sam couldn't lose her again. It's not his Eileen but it is still Eileen. Both versions are hunters, a badass and beautiful. Sam goes bright pink. Oh God Jo is now giggling.

"I'll give her a call." Sam says.

"Good luck. She's not answering to anyone." Jo nods. "She's fine relax she can handle herself."

"Joanna Harvelle you are wasting gas. If you don't get in this car you can pay for the next fill." Rufus says.

"Coming."

Jo quickly gets in. She waves through the window.

"Tell them I said hi." She smiled.

Sam nods. He knew them meant Dean and Michael.

"I will." He says.

The hunters drive off.

Sam gets into the Impala. He looks at his phone. Dom texted him giving him the okay.

Dean is fine.

Sam scrolls down to his contacts. He stops at his brother's number. His finger hovers over the button for a few moments. The hunter scrolls and presses on Eileen. He presses on face call and waits.

No response.

Sam tries again followed by a text. He even does a normal phone call hoping she will answer and nag at him that she can't talk to him she needs her eyes on his mouth.

Worry grew inside him. Jo insisted Eileen will be fine but Sam refused to accept it.

Dean can wait. He needed to find Eileen.

* * *

Barbra walks out of the house and goes into her car. She drives off.

"Mom is gone." Dean says. The hunter sighs and when he gets no response. "Gonna have to talk eventually Mikey."

Since the incident Michael has ignored his vessel. Michael thought this is ridiculous. Stuart said he lied but Dean believed he was hiding something so Michael was doing what needed to be done get the truth. Michael doesn't mess around he likes to get straight to the point. Dean stopped him and they ended up with nothing.

Dean suggested to wait. This frustrated Michael. More waiting. There are times that required patience and Michael would happily wait but a case involving a stupid glove, Michael wouldn't even wait a minute. He just wanted to solve it and move on. It made him wonder how people can be cops. They can't arrest anyone without evidence. Too much work.

Dean leans on the window. He straightens up and his eyes widen.

"That's the guy from the store."

Dirk walks up to the door step. He knocks on the door. Dean watched from the car. Dirk is there for a while knocking and ringing the door bell. Eventually the door opens revealing a pissed off Stuart. His expression softens when his eyes land on his colleague.

"Dirk."

"Hey man." Dirk smiled.

Stuart removes his headphones.

"What you doing here?" He asks.

"You know why I'm here Stu."

Stuart sighs.

"The glove."

Dirk nods.

"Dude this is gotta stop. You can't keep stealing from the shop. You are putting your job on the line."

"I ain't got the money to buy it. Plus I am only borrowing it."

"You borrowed the glove so can I have it back."

"No."

"No?"

"You can't."

Stuart looks left and right. He pulls Dirk in and closes the door.

"Dude what the Hell?"

"Its cursed." Stuart says. "The video its true I swear on my life it happened."

Dirk groans.

"Man I didn't come here to talk about this. I just want the damm glove back."

"And burn it. Send it far away."

"Put it back in the cabinet."

Stuart shakes his head.

"Ita evil. It needs be destroyed."

Stuart takes Dirk downstairs and starts looking through the boxes. He gets out the glove and waves it in front of Dirk's face.

"This. This is more than a glove. When I put it on my skin started peeling and oh it burned. I felt like I was being burned alive. I was turning into Freddy."

"I think you been watching too many horror movies." Dirk sighs. "Stu you been through a lot recently if you wanna talk about it..."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Stuart yells. "I can prove it to you."

"Show me." Dirk says sounding amused.

Stuart nods.

"I'll show you. Then you will have to believe me."

"Go on. I'm waiting."

Stuart puts on the glove. Dirk tried to hold in his laughter. His friend sounded so certain that this glove is cursed.

Stuart suddenly goes pale.

"I just did a really stupid thing."

His skin starts to sizzle and burn.

Dirk's eyes widen.

"Your arm. Stu your arm!"

Stuart grabs on to the glove and tries to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"DIRK HELP ME!" He screamed.

"Dude this isn't funny. Stop it." Dirk says.

"I'M NOT JOKING. MY ARM IS ON FIRE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Dirk looks at the skin peeling down Stuart's face. He is freaking out now.

"Help...me." Stuart sobbed.

His head snaps back and he lets out a scream. Dirk falls back and lands on his ass. Bones shifted and popped into different places causing Stuart to scream. Dirk cringes at the sound. It sounded painful.

A small giggle causes Dirk to freeze.

"Dirk."

The voice rings in Dirk's ears.

 _No freaking way_ _._ He thought.

Dirk looks up. Freddy Kruger looks down at him with a smirk om his burned, disfigured face.

"Oh..." Dirk swallows. "You were right Stu." He laughs nervously. "The glove turns you into a celebrity."

Freddy raises his hand revealing the iconic glove. Dirk gulps at its sharp blades.

"I don't wanna die." He spoke his voice trembling.

Freddy laughs craving the fear.

"Stu! Come back." Dirk cried out.

"Stuart is gone." Freddy replies with a dramatic tone. He laughs at Dirk's shocked expression. "You are next."

He goes to attack but suddenly he goes flying across the room. Dirk looks round at the door.

At the door stood a man. His eyes glow blue and shadows appear on the wall.

Dean steps in and looks at Dirk.

"You okay?"

Dirk sits up.

"Oh." He smiles. "I'm dead. I'm in Heaven."

Dean's eyes return to normal.

"No. No."

Damm it why did Dean use the powers. Civilians are not suppose to know. Michael being pissed off Dean wanted to impress him so he decided to show off.

Dean looks and notices Freddy is gone.

"Shit."

A flap of wings Dean was outside. He looks round and curses when he couldn't sense any magic or not see the horror movie villain.

The son of a bitch has escaped.

Dirk stumbles outside. His head is still in WTF mode. He looks at the man who just saved his ass. He recognized his clothes and the face he knew the face.

"You're the guy from the store." Dirk gasped.

Dean turns round. He nods.

"Yeah that's right."

"But.." Dirk points at Dean's face. "You're eyes. There was shadows on the wall. They looked like wings."

 **"Erase his memory."** Michael ordered.

Dean raises his hands.

"Dirk. Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaked out...well I am but you...you saved my life. You...you beat Freddy's ass. Freddy. Oh God Freddy is real."

"Dirk deep breaths."

Dirk starts losing his breath and he is freaking out. Dean steps forward. Dirk raises his finger.

"Wait." Dirk takes a deep breath and blows out a sigh. "I'm good." He straightens up and rubs his temples. "I' m good." He turns to Dean. "What possessed you? A shoe?"

 **"Erase his memory Dean."** Michael repeats.

"I'm an angel." Dean answers.

Dirk raises his eyebrow.

"You are a good man."

"Not like that."

Dirk thought of the wings again. He let out an oh.

"You are an angel. An angel. You were in the comic book store and you saved my life?"

"Yeah."

Dirk smiles.

"I have a guardian angel."

"Uh no."

Dirk throws his arms around Dean.

"I have a guardian angel." He squealed.

Dean sighs.

**"Oh great."** Michael says.

Dean was thinking the same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack walks into the motel with a spring to his feet. He smiles wide.

"Sam and Dean are going to be proud of me."

He sits on the bed and dumps his duffle bag next to him.

Cas walks in and nods at the former nephilim.

"Very proud." He smiled.

Cas gets out a granola bar. Jack sighs when he sees the bar.

"Sam is not here."

"Sam will find out." Cas chuckled. He sets the bar on the side. "You need to eat Jack."

Jack unwraps the bar and bites into it. He wanted a candy bar or the sugary cereal but Sam wouldn't allow it. Sam was strict when it came to Jack's diet. He wanted the kid to be raised with a well balanced diet not the junk food that he and Dean would eat in every diner they go to.

Dean would encourage Jack to eat the candy. In Dean's eyes Jack is a kid and he would want Jack to have some sort of childhood. That included stuffing his face with sugary treats. Sam scowled saying Jack will end up with no teeth and none of them fancied going to the dentist.

 _Wonder what Michael will think?_ Jack thought.

Jack paused. He is thinking about the archangel again. Jack really wanted to talk to him. The former nephilim couldn't remember the last time he was in the bunker Cas has taken him out on hunts. They been moving town to town hunting various monsters. Jack is enjoying it. He loves being a hunter but he is starting to miss the Winchesters. He has spoken to Sam on the phone but when he asked for Dean it would turn into an awkward silence.

Can Jack not even say hello now? Is everyone really that worried about him meeting Michael?

Jack has not mentioned Michael to Cas. It has been a long time now.

The former nephilim clears his throat.

"Castiel can I ask you a question?"

Cas sits on the chair.

"Of course." He answers.

"Can we go to the bunker?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to check out that case in Indiana."

Jack's face lights up.

"The giant? I thought you were gonna let Bobby check that one out."

"Yeah but..." Cas smiles "I think we need a Jack the giant Slayer."

Jack frowns.

"Giant slayer? That is a thing?"

"Jack the Beanstalk. It is a story." Jack looked confused. Cas sighs "Okay we need to work on your reading. Find you more stories."

Jack thought about it. The case sounded tempting. Cas is very overprotective of him. The angel will not Jack be anywhere near a giant. Jack will probably be forced to stay behind while Cas goes out and investigates it himself.

The former nephilim shakes his head.

"No thank you. I just want to see Sam and Dean and Mic..."

Jack stops himself from saying the name. He saw Cas's face. The angel knew exactly what Jack was going to say.

"Jack." Cas sighs.

"I know you been taking me on hunts to avoid Michael." Cas tries to think of an answer. "I'm not stupid Castiel."

Cas's shoulder slump down in defeat.

"I know." He says.

"Castiel. Its been a while now. Nothing has happened. Michael, he is good he is not like the other Michael."

"You do not know him Jack. The things he has done."

"Michael was in the cage. Michael has done bad things but that's because of Lucifer. Lucifer had an influence on him. I am not happy about what Michael did but I understand. We all done bad things in our lives but that does not make us a bad person."

"Lucifer."

"I gave him a chance I thought he had good in him but I was wrong. I guess some people cannot change but I am certain that Michael has changed. If not Dean would have cast him out ages ago. Michael is loyal, a soldier, a healer, a warrior. He cares about humanity." Cas raises his eyebrow. Jack smiles. "Research."

"Other world Michael."

"Other world..."

Jack grits his teeth. Cas is testing him.

"The other Michael was all those things." Cas says. "Look at him now. You say our Michael can change but the other one can't. Yet they both had similar backgrounds."

"Our Michael didn't hurt humans."

"He wanted the apocalypse. He was putting lives in danger."

"The other one wanted an apocalypse. He won but decided to continue destroying the world. Our Michael would have stopped."

"You don't know him Jack!"

Cas wanted to shake the kid knock some sense into him. He knew Jack was being hopeful the kid is desperate for family. Cas wished Jack would open his eyes and see what the archangel is really like. Cas didn't want Jack to be hurt again.

"What is Dean doing now?"

Jack gives Cas a glare knowing he is not going to like what he is about to hear.

"In the bunker." Cas answers.

"Has he been out or is he still in lockdown?"

"Jack it's not like that."

"You are treating Dean like he is a monster!"

Jack stands up and clenches his fists. Jack has heard the conversations Cas had with Sam. The routine checks. Watching Dean like he is a kid. Jack knows Dean doesn't like to be indoors for a long period of time. The hunter likes to go out, get beer, food, go for a drive. Everyone is preventing him from doing the things he likes. They took away his freedom. Jack thought that wasn't fair. Jack has tried to put up with it but this has gone on long enough. He couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"You do remember what he did. He said yes to save me and Sam from Lucifer. You do remember that right?"

"Yes."

"And he saved Gabriel and the hunters in the other world."

"Yes."

"He saved Sam, Mary and Bobby from the other Michael."

"Jack."

"He saved us so many times and this is how you repay him. Castiel Dean is family how can you do that?"

"We are taking precautions."

"I am half Lucifer. I could have turned evil or hurt people yet I still went out."

"Jack you are a child."

"With power. I was a threat to humans."

"Jack it is my job to protect you. I would never keep you locked away. How would you learn about yourself and the world if I did that. You are family."

"So is Dean. Keeping Dean locked away is not going to help him. What happens when the other Michael attacks and Dean is not ready to fight because he had no support from us, he will lose and it could be death this time. I don't wanna lose Dean..."

"That's not going to happen."

"...or Michael." Jack finished his face screwing up at the thought. Cas places his hand on the former nephilim"s shoulder. Jack moves back and takes a deep breath. "I love Dean. Michael helped Dean so I love Michael as well. I love them both. Both are family to me. They love me. You, Sam, Mary you can't stop that. I want to go to the bunker. I want to see my family."

"Sam said..."

"Please Castiel " Jack's eyes go wide and puppy like. He has watched Sam do this expression many times. "I will be careful I promise."

Cas sighs.

"How about a phone call?"

"I want to go to the bunker."

Jack doing the full on stare was making Cas feel uncomfortable. Even without his powers Jack is still be intimidating. He had Lucifer's trait wanting his own way. Hey Jack is a kid. Kids want everything.

"Alright. We'll go."

Jack smiles.

"Great. Can we go now?"

Cas nods.

"If that's what you want."

Jack beams and picks up his bag. He was so excited to see Dean again. It would be a bonus if he can get through to Michael. Jack loved everyone but Dean was the one who he looked up to and wanted to impress. Michael possessing Dean its made Jack closer to Dean. He didn't know why but it did. He wanted to receive the fatherly love Lucifer failed to give him.

Cas frowns slightly as Jack skips outside. Him and Jack had such a strong relationship but since Michael possessed Dean Jack has changed. Jack always wants Michael/Dean and it made Cas feel jealous. Kelly chose him to look after Jack not Michael. Cas wants Jack to listen to him and learn from him in that way Cas will feel he has fulfilled his promise to Kelly and raised a good boy. He didn't want Jack to hear anything Michael has to say and Cas couldn't help but feel wary of Dean as well.

Cas sighs and follows the former nephilim and closes the door.

* * *

Dirk has calmed down now but inside he was still squealing. Come on he met an angel a freaking angel. Dirk was surprised he never thought he was special or anything just a regular guy who works in a comic book store. He didn't have many friends only Stuart, Samantha and a few gamer friends online.

Dirk had so many questions. Questions about the paranormal. Heaven, Hell, angels, demons and God. Dean started to look annoyed and kept brushing the questions off. The hunter walks back in the house with Dirk following behind. Dean is slowly losing his patience as the comic book store guy kept asking him questions and to make it worse he had Michael yelling in his head to remove Dirk's memories.

Dean could do that remove the memories but he didn't want to tamper with someone's head. It felt wrong. Removing memories reminded him of...

He is not saying the name. Thinking about her and her son made him tear up.

 _I'm not doing it._  Dean says in his mind.

Michael felt Dean's emotions. Oh her yeah Michael has seen the memory of Cas removing the memories from the mother and son. It happened years ago but the pain of losing the family Dean got attached to is still there deep down inside him.

The day Dean planned to say yes , he went to visit her. Dean told her he pictured himself being happy with her and her son. That was going to be his last conversation with her because after that Dean was going to say yes. Michael felt guilty. Dean was willing to drop his ideal life to say yes to him. The archangel is happy that Dean got a taste of a normal life but it all shattered when Sam came back. Hunting is in Dean's blood. It was going to be something he will never be able to get away from.

Michael stopped talking now understanding why Dean did not want to tamper with Dirk's mind. The archangel did not say the reason because he did not want to upset the hunter. Dean didn't want to talk about her so the archangel will respect that decision.

 **"Shall we find Freddy?"** Michael says changing the subject.

Dean nods.

_Do what you need to do._

Dean's body goes stiff and his face goes blank. Dirk frowns at him.

"Uh..."  _What do I call him. Lord? Sir?_ "Uh...are you okay?" Dean doesn't respond. Dirk waves a hand and snaps his finger a few times in front of Dean's face. "Are you doing some angel thing?" His eyes go wide "Is this one of your powers? Whatever the power is."

Dirk looks at Dean's back. He glances at Dean making sure he was still in trance mode. Dirk places his hand on Dean's back. Dirk frowns and runs his fingers up and down the back. Where are the wings? He couldn't see or feel the feathers. Dirk slowly raises Dean shirt and has a peek inside. His frown deepens. He could have sworn he saw a shadow of wings earlier.

"I keep them hidden."

Dirk quickly let's go and backs away. He straightens up and looks at the ceiling.

"Um um..."

Michael raises his eyebrow at him.

"This is why we don't tell humans. They are curious. Too curious for their own good."

"Sorry for invading your privacy." Dirk becomes worried. "Is God gonna be mad at me for touching you."

Michael laughs causing Dirk to smile nervously.

"No." Michael smiled.

"Phew. He won't be mad about the time I cheated on a game or...I think I need to become a vegetarian I'm eating God's creation. I had a burger a couple of hours ago." Dirk swallows "I ate his cow."

"Don't worry God eats pigs."

Dirk's eyes widen.

"He...WHAT?"

"He loves bacon." He pats Dirk on the shoulder "So you're good stop worrying."

Dirk studies the archangel's face trying to spot anything that shows he is lying. Wait why would an angel lie that is a sin. Dirk gasps so that means its true.

"Wow." He says.

"Hmmm. I found your friend."

Stuart shit Dirk forgot about him.

"Where is he?"

"Hospital."

"Hospital? Why?"

"To gain power. He is using coma patients because they are asleep.."

"That means he will go into dreamland?" Michael nods. "Oh shit." Dirk covers his mouth "I'm sorry I'm so sorry for swearing please forgive me."

"God is not going to punish you for swearing." Michael rolls his eyes. "Anyway my vessel is worst."

"Vessel?"

Oh Michael just put his foot right in it.

"Too complicated to explain to a mortal. Now I must go to this hospital and I will save your friend."

"Wait. One last question." Michael again nods to say yes you can ask. "What's your name?"

Michael thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to say it. No one will believe this man anyway.

"Michael." Michael beamed.

Dirk furrows his eyebrows. That sounded familiar.

"Legion." He points his finger at Michael "You're the Archangel Michael. I know you well not you literally but I saw in you in a movie called Legion."

"I never acted."

"I mean an actor played as you. Um..." He kicks himself for not paying attention to religious studies at school. "You...you are Lucifer's brother."

Dirk's mouth snaps shut. Realization sinks in. The freaking Devil is real.

Michael saw Dirk's shocked expression.

"I think that's enough for today." Michael says. "I must go."

"Wait."

"That's enough questions. I'm leaving now."

"I want to help. Let me come with you."

"No. I'm not putting lives at risk."

"I can handle myself."

"Can you now? You did a very good job against Freddy."

"He got me off guard but this time I'm ready. I seen all the horror movies I know what to expect. Let me help you."

Michael shakes his head.

"No." He turns around "I'll be fine."

Dirk wanted to help he didn't want to sit here and wait he is worried about his friend. He reaches out and grabs Michael's arm.

Suddenly there is a flutter of wings and they both vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dirk he doesn't know about the change in control he thinks he is talking to the same person lol. Oh and the giant in Indiana is a reference to another story of mine called A Change in a Man.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fic I recommend called An Alternative Ending by Another Writer Who Lives. It is the same idea as my series Dean saying yes to our Michael but the author has put their own spin to it. Check out their other stories. The author has written some amazing stories.

"Hello welcome to Sunny Side Diner what can I get you both today?"

Rowena's eyes scan over the menu. She hums and flutters her eyes. She can hear the waitress tapping her foot getting impatient. So the witch took her time just wanting to piss the waitress off.

"Porridge with syrup and banana." Rowena answers with a smile.

"Porridge?"

Rowena lowers the menu and faces her red-headed companion who snorted with disbelief.

"Its better than a greasy fry up." Rowena says.

"You want a drink with that?" The waitress asks.

"Coffee. Black."

"And you madam?"

The waitress turns to the other woman.

"Full breakfast." Charlie grinned. She looks at the waitress with her eyes sparkling full of desire. The waitress notices the look and smiles. "And juice. Orange." Charlie adds.

The waitress scribbles on a note pad and rips the paper off.

"Your orders should arrive shortly."

She puts the paper down in front of Charlie and walks off. Charlie picks up the paper and grins as she reads the phone number.

"My evening is sorted." Her grin widens.

"Hello ladies."

Rowena's smile drops as she hears the familiar British's accent.

"Charlie. What is he doing here?"

Charlie smiles.

"I invited him." She looks up at the new arrival. "Hey Arthur."

"Charlie." He smiled.

Rowena sighs. She forgot these two were together in the other world. Charlie took a liking to him. Despite his bad past Charlie didn't care. The past is the past we focus on the present and the future. Charlie saw Ketch as what he was now. She saw a fighter, a gentleman and a man who wants redemption.

_This must be the only friend he has ever made. _Rowena thought.

"Have a seat." Charlie beamed.

Ketch slides in the booth and sits next to Charlie. Rowena continued frowning him. Ketch didn't look bothered by the witch's intense stare. He is here for Charlie.

The waitress comes back with the drinks.

"One black coffee for you." She places the mug in front of Rowena. "And an orange juice for you." She puts the glass down in front of Charlie. Charlie sips the drink and imagines the fun she is going to have under the covers tonight. The waitress beams at the new arrival. "Sir hello would you like to place an order?"

"Tea please. One sugar." Ketch answers.

"Anything else?"

"That's all."

The waitress grins at Charlie and leaves.

"So how's London?" Charlie asks.

"Usual." Ketch sighed. "Predictable. How's the new America?"

"Better than the America I knew."

"How are you Rowena?" Ketch asks.

"Fine."

Ketch looks at the phone number.

"XOXO." Ketch reads under the number.

"Oh."

Charlie puts the paper in her pocket.

Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"Someone special?"

"Hmm."

Charlie's eyes go on the waitress's ass. Ketch lets out an oh.

"Good choice." Ketch nodded. He looks at the witch. "How about you?"

"She's with an archangel."

"Charlie." Rowena glared.

"Oh really? A witch and an archangel? Which one?" His eyebrows go up with surprise. "It's not Michael is it?"

"Eww no I wouldn't date a bloody Winchester."

"Why not? They are hot. That's from a lesbian point of view."

Ketch smiles. He did have a thing with Mary Winchester once.

"Would you date an archangel who is possessing someone you know." Rowena says.

"It would be awkward in bed." Charlie tilts her head. "Would it count as a threesome?"

"Charlie really?"

"Oh Arthur doesn't mind." Charlie giggled. "I told him some wacky stories back in the other world."

"That's true." Ketch says.

 _I hate to think what those stories are._ Rowena thought.

"It's not the other Michael is it. You two did have..." Ketch says. 

"Oh Heavens no." Rowena shook her head. "I will admit he was handsome." She pictured his face. His hazel eyes, the smile, his voice that could send a girl down to her knees. "But he is as crazy as his brother Lucifer both lunatics together."

"So that leaves just one, Gabriel." Charlie says.

"Gabriel huh?" Ketch frowns. "I heard he survived how is he?"

"Good. I rarely see him he's in Heaven most of the time keeping the power going. Once Michael is finished with Dean he will go to Heaven to help his brother."

Ketch accepts the tea and waits for the waitress to leave.

"Has he ever talked about his past?" He asks.

Rowena frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"Where he's been all these years."

"I have a rough idea. A Prince of Hell and a trickster were involved but...no he doesn't say much. It's a personal subject to him. I would not invade his privacy."

Ketch nods.

"Of course." He clears his throat. "So um how is Mary...and the others?"

"Haven't spoke to them. Me and Ro have been on the road. I should give them a call to see how they are."

"I would have visited but I'm not exactly a friend of theirs."

"You are my friend we could visit them together. Right Ro?"

"Uh what's next friendship bracelets." Rowena rolled her eyes.

Ketch scoffs.

The waitress puts the plates down.

"Enjoy." She smiles.

She goes off to another table.

"Me and Charlie are taken so that leaves you." Rowena smirked at him. "Any British ladies caught your eye."

"With my job I would rather put my personal life to the side."

"Work is priority." Rowena nodded. "But you only get one life."

"Hmm."

Ketch knew what she meant. She still doesn't plan on doing the spell for him.

_ Damm it. _

"She's right." Charlie smiled oblivious to what the witch meant. "You should loosen up go to the bars, night clubs."

"There is plenty of fish." Rowena grinned.

"I have an idea, while I do you know what. " She winked. "Rowena you could take Arthur to the local night club."

"That will not be necessary." 

"I think it's a great idea." Charlie cuts the Englishman off. "I think its time you get laid."

Rowena chokes on her coffee.

"Not happening." She coughed.

"You can call Gabriel." Charlie grinned.

Rowena laughs.

"He's busy."

Charlie puts her hands together. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ketch frowned.

Suddenly Rowena's phone rings. She picks it up and answers.

"Hello."

_"Hello Rowena."_

"Gabriel." Rowena tries to hide her shock.

 _"I'm outside the diner waiting for y_ _ou_.  _I heard your friend's pray and I accept. You know me I love to party."_

Rowena looks out of the window and spots Gabriel leaning on Charlie's car.

"Gabriel." Rowena points. "Ketch."

 _"More the merrier been a while since I saw 007. I'm sure with our help we'll get him a girl._   _We'll be playing matchmaker tonight."_

"Gabriel!"

_"See you soon."_

Gabriel waves through the window.

Rowena puts the phone down and groans.

_Thanks for ruining my night Charlie._

* * *

Michael appears in the hospital. He looks round and frowns at how quiet it is. He feels something on his arm. He looks and sees an awestruck Dirk.

"Whoa." Dirk gasped. "That was..." He smiles. "That was awesome."

His smile drops when Michael glares at him.

"I told you to stay put. You disobeyed me!"

Dirk swallows.

"Sorry man but Stu is my friend and I...I...I had to do something. You would do the same." He frowns. "Do angels have friends?"

"If something bad happens to you that's on me."

Dirk looks at an emergency glass cabinet. He opens it and takes the ax out. Michael frowns at him. Dirk shrugs.

"This is an emergency."

 **"This man is going to get himself killed."** Michael spoke in his mind.

_"You always get them type of people."_ Dean sighed.  _ "You're not gonna get rid of him so just make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Do your angel bit and find Freddy, stop him from entering anymore dreams and I'll gank him." _

**"Remove the glove and destroy it."** Michael continued.  **"Good plan."**

Michael walks down the hallway and orders Dirk to follow. They both enter the unit where the comatose patients are.

As soon as Michael steps into the room the power hits him like a tidal wave. He can feel the power coming off the patients. Each patient groaned and looked like they are in pain.

The lights flicker and Freddy appears. He waves and grins at the archangel.

"STU." Dirk raises his ax. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU CAN FIGHT THIS COME ON."

Freddy giggles and runs his metal claws along the wall. The screeching noise causes Dirk to cover his ears. Michael is immune. He can see Freddy is stronger than he was back in the house. He needed to break the link between Freddy and the patients.

Michael touches the first patient. A glow comes out of his hand. The patient's stops struggling and they go back to their still state.

Freddy growled feeling the cut between him and the patient. He looks at Michael and shakes his head.

"Bad move." His focus goes on to Dirk. "There is a replacement."

Dirk swings his ax and cuts into Freddy's back. Freddy removes the ax and drops it.

"Oh..." Dirk backs away and the fear returns to his face. "You know Freddy I always admired you. You are my favorite villain."

Dirk's rambling wasn't getting him anywhere. Freddy raises his hand.

"Night night."

He is about to place his hand on Dirk's head. Michael jumps in the way and gets hit instead.

Th archangel fought against the power. He pushes his grace towards Freddy. Freddy had other ideas. Michael suddenly gasps as images of the cage flash across his mind.

The nightmares weakened Michael and he suddenly loses balance and falls over.

The last thing Michael heard was Dirk calling his name before the darkness consumes him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Coffee?"

Mary peers around with a mug in her hand. Bobby is at the table reading the newspaper. He looks at Mary and nods.

"Yes please."

While Mary goes back in the kitchen Bobby gets out a pen and scans through articles that appeared suspicious. Most used online but Bobby preferred doing it the old fashioned way. He still wasn't quite there with the modern technology. It took him a while to figure out how to unlock a phone.

Swipe the screen with his finger how was he suppose to know that.

The AU hunters had places to stay thanks to the Archangel Gabriel. Mary and Bobby stayed in Donna's cabin. Mary thought it would be a perfect place for them both to relax and clear their head.

Well that's what Mary was hoping but all Bobby does when he's here is search for another case. She understood AU Michael's monsters are a problem but Bobby needed to slow down and take a break for once.

Mary walks in with two mugs of coffee. She gives one to Bobby and sits down with her fingers wrapped round her own one.

"Found anything?" Mary asks.

"Nope." Bobby answers.

He turns the page over. Mary looks down at her mug. Her thoughts wander to her eldest son and her last visit. Dean is most of the time so happy to see her but the most recent visit he looked awkward. Mary didn't need to ask why. It was Bobby. These last few visits Mary felt tension between the two men. Bobby looked like he wanted to kill him. Although Dean is trying to not show it by putting on a smile and assuring her he is fine Mary is not stupid she knew this is hurting her son.

One visit Dean and Mary were in the kitchen while Bobby was outside on his phone. Dean was talking about a childhood memory. Mary felt a touch on her arm. She turned to face her son. But Michael was in control. He put his finger on his lips warning her to stay quiet.

Mary can still remember his words.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You can trust me Mary." He said to her. "I am taking care of your son. I'm not the bad guy here." Mary stood speechless by what she is hearing. Michael looks at the door. "But he does not feel safe around him."

Mary looks at the door. She frowns.

"Bobby?"

"All of them but him mainly. He is the leader after all."

"Bobby is on edge you saw his world you saw the destruction the other Michael caused."

Michael nods.

"I know but this is not good for Dean. If the other me saw there is trust issues he will use that to his advantage."

"Does Dean know we are having this talk?"

"No. I rarely keep him in the dark but this time I am. He wouldn't like me telling you this you know how he is."

Mary sighs.

"Yeah." She glances outside and sees Bobby is still on the phone. "Dean told me about the other world, he didn't say much about you. He told me you and Gabriel saved the hunters but he didn't say what happened between you and him in terms of..."

"Interacting?"

"Did you talk." Mary's eyes widen. "Did you push my son away and took full control."

"I was in control but I never shut Dean out. We helped each other in the other world." He smiles. "If it wasn't for him I would still be a mess."

Mary smiles at that. Michael knew the huntress didn't fully trust him. He can understand that. He did take her son away from her and then being trapped in the other world made things worse. The AU hunters Michael knew it was going to be hard to gain their trust, Sam is a challenge, Castiel is wary and Jack Michael hasn't been given a chance to even say one word to him.

If Michael could gain Mary's trust. That would be a good start. She was the one who believed Dean was going to come back from the other world. If she can be positive about that maybe she can be positive about Dean and Michael's alliance.

"You know if you ever want to talk." Michael smiles. "I would listen and answer your questions."

"You would?"

"I would answer honestly. You are the mother to my vessel and I should ensure a positive relationship is maintained between you and me. We are on the same side Mary and for this to work we all must work together. There is a war and Dean is in the middle of it. I can't reach out to Sam he does not agree with this. Dean does not have a brother by his side."

Mary gasps in surprise when Michael holds her hand. Dean has held her hand many times but this felt different like she can tell this is not her son but a complete different person.

"Dean needs his mom." Michael says. "The brother doesn't want to cooperate but at least let the man have his mom's support."

"I do support him."

"I mean..."

Michael's eyes glow. Mary flinched but remained calm.

"I'm trying to get used to it but it's not easy." She admits.

"Like I said if you want to talk I will talk we can talk like this you and me."

"But what about Dean? How I can I talk to you when I got to get through Dean?"

"Dean..." Michael smiles. "Me and Sam were laughing all night."

Mary frowns. She looks over her shoulder and notices Bobby is in the room.

Dean frowns at his mom's puzzled expression.

"Mom?"

Mary puts on a smile.

"That's wonderful baby. I'm so glad you and Sam have some good childhood memories."

Dean smiles. Bobby clears his throat.

"Right well we should be going. Gotta head north."

"You just got here." Dean says.

"Lives need saving Dean." Bobby says.

Dean knew that was an excuse. Bobby wanted to go he didn't want to be here.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"Bobby we could send another hunter." Mary says.

"We need you Mary." He grips her shoulder and sends Dean a look. "The world ain't gonna fix itself. We'll send another hunter to check on the boy."

"Dean."

"Its okay mom." Dean hides his disappointment. "You go."

Mary sighs heavily.

"If you need me call me."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"I'll be fine mom."

Mary smiles sadly.

_If only I can believe that._

* * *

That conversation has bothered Mary since. Michael did look concerned and he truly wanted to connect with Mary. If there is trust between Mary and the Michael, both her and the archangel can meet her son's needs and maybe she can convince Sam that Michael wants to help.

Mary does not fully trust Michael but Dean seems to be happy with him. If Dean trusts him then as a mother Mary will support her son all the way.

With no cases Mary thought it is time she should have the conversation she's been wanting to have since that day. She puts her mug down and clears her throat.

"Bobby."

"Hmm."

"Do you trust Dean?"

Bobby froze at what he is reading and frowns at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Your son or the halo inside him?"

"I just want your honest opinion about it all."

Bobby sighs.

"I gotta stick to it for your sake but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"My sake?" Bobby scratches his beard unsure if he should continue. Mary gestures with her hand. "Tell me I wanna know."

Bobby sighs.

"I don't trust him."

"Michael?"

"Both."

"Dean as well? Why? He's on our side?"

"Yeah and possessed by an archangel. You know angels Mary they manipulate you get into your head. Michael is the biggest dick out of them all."

"Yes but Bobby I think this Michael is different. He is not like the other one. Remember he wanted us to stay back when he was about to fight the other Michael he didn't want us to get hurt."

"Yeah and he broke a deal and took full control remember that. He could do it again."

"Dean insists he and Michael share control now."

"For now." Bobby huffed.

"Dean is still the same Dean we know. Michael did rescue the hunters in the other world. Gabriel provided you and your people places to stay. Gabriel is an archangel do you not trust him either?"

"He's not Michael. My Michael is a psycho and yours has been in Lucifer's cage and possibly become insane. Both are crazy bastards."

"If Michael is bad Dean would cast him out. I know Dean he wouldn't want an evil archangel possessing him."

"Like I said Michael might have got into Dean's head made him believe he is the good guy. They could have a motive we don't even know about. I don't blame Sam not trusting him."

"You don't like it when we visit Dean."

"No I don't. I don't think you should get attached to him."

"But his my son."

"So if Dean went dark side and destroyed the world would you still consider him as your son then?"

"That would be Michael not Dean."

"Michael is possessing Dean. We can't cast Michael out, he is too powerful so that brings us down to the last resort we will have to kill him."

"But Dean!"

"Nick survived." Bobby shrugged.

"What if Dean doesn't survive?"

Bobby again shrugs.

"At least the threat has been taken care off."

"My son dies."

"Mission comes first, lives do sometimes have to be sacrificed we do have to lose loved ones but that's the only way we will get what we want. That's how it worked in my world."

"Your world yeah but not this world. We put our loved ones first."

"That's how more people get killed. When we were in the church with my Michael and he threatened Sam, I did not want to put my weapon down I wanted to trap Michael and make the son of a bitch suffer. You made me put it down."

"He had Sam."

"I would have went ahead and did it anyway." Mary's eyes widen. "I only stopped because of you. I like you Mary I really do I enjoy spending time with you but your boys..." He shakes his head "...they both have a weakness. This weakness any Michael can take advantage of it and use it against us. My world will not be the only one that's in ruins." He leans forward. "You wanted me to be honest Mary well let me tell you this if your boys get in my way preventing me from achieving my goal I will kill them. If your Michael takes control and goes dark side I will find a way to take him down even if your son has to die. It will hurt Mary but you gotta stop thinking like a mother and think like a damm hunter for once otherwise you will get yourself killed."

"I ain't afraid of death." Mary stands up. "I been there and done it I been killed once." Mary remained calm but anger built inside her. "They are my sons Bobby and if you touched them I would never forgive you."

"But you would know deep down I did the right thing."

"Michael said you are hurting Dean."

"When did he say that?"

"When we went to see Dean. I spoke to Michael."

Bobby stands up.

"You never told me."

"How I was supposed to tell you? I had to see for myself first."

"That's why you asked for my opinion?"

Mary nods.

"Dean doesn't feel safe around you."

"So what?"

"We are supposed to trust each other we are a team."

"I'm keeping my guard up I'm seeing both sides of the situation unlike you Mary and I don't care what Dean feels as long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Michael wants to help he even offered to talk if I had any worries."

"Are you considering it?" Mary lowers her head. Bobby's eyes widen. "You're taking his side."

"I'm not I'm thinking of Dean."

"That's affecting your thoughts. Not having a clear mind will get you killed."

"You don't understand how it feels like you never had kids."

Bobby takes a step back. His face screws up. He swallows.

"I did have a kid." He says.

He suddenly grabs his jacket and leaves the room. Mary froze in her spot. She thought she was hearing things. A kid?

Bobby is angry at her for keeping secrets.

He kept a secret from her.

"B...Bobby."

Mary leaves the room. She opens the door and goes outside. Bobby's truck is gone. The huntress cursed. She gets out her phone and calls him. The call goes straight to voicemail.

"Damm it."

She shoves the phone in her pocket and sighs. She couldn't go after him Bobby is not her problem. He has been her friend in the other world but after hearing his confession Mary now did not trust him. She had to focus on her son's safety. Screw what the other world hunters believe. Mary may have fought alongside them but she is not following their beliefs.

Family comes first no matter what.

She thought back to her conversation with Michael.

Her and Michael had to meet her son's needs. They had to work together. Mary wanted to get to know more about the archangel possessing her son.

She goes back inside and begins packing. She will go to the bunker and she will take up Michael's offer.

She will support her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I just don't like AU Bobby and I feel Mary should have a part in what her son is going through. She is his mom and I feel her and Michael should be working together building trust between them. Michael wants to form allies not enemies and that will benefit both him and Dean.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

When Michael blacked out Dean woke up and immediately gains control. He kicks Freddy in the face and gets to his feet.

"You're okay." Dirk sighed with relief.

Dean walks but a wave of emotions sends him stumbling into the wall. He can feel Michael's pain, his cries Freddy has put the archangel through the memories of the cage again. No matter how many times Michael fought against it, it will forever be a weakness against him.

The hunter looks at the patients with an anxious expression. He had to break the link between the patients and Freddy. Dean has used Michael's powers in the past but with Michael being there to support him. This time Dean is in it alone with powers that Dean still couldn't adjust to.

Without Michael Dean is the Archangel. He has taken center stage.

Dean for once felt afraid to be on a hunt. He needed Michael by his side. Michael has been on side since Dean said the three-letter word.

_Michael snap out of it._ Dean grits his teeth as he felt a wave of nausea hit him in the chest.

He couldn't sense Michael's presence. The archangel must be too deep into his nightmares

_Michael!_ Dean sounded desperate.

Dirk's worry increased as he saw his 'guardian angel' going pale in the face. Freddy's grin widens and he let out a low dangerous chuckle.

Freddy swipes and claws Dean across the face. Dean winced and blood drips down his face. Dirk gasps at the three, long cuts across the hunter's face. It should heal but Dean's panicked state was causing a blockage preventing Michael's powers from coming through.

"Dude come on you can do this." Dirk says.

Dean cries out as Freddy slashes across his arm. Michael's scream pounded in his skull. It was so loud his head could have exploded.

Freddy craved the fear, the stress. It made him stronger. He could do so much more but the internal battle inside Dean's body was enough. It was amusing to watch.

"Michael God damm it it's not real." Dean spat out.

The hunter flies backwards and crashes into the empty beds. Wings curl around him hugging him, shielding him.

Dean shakes his head.

"Damm it."

Dean pushes the wings away and stands up. His stress combined with Michael's stress brought the stress levels way over the limit. Most people would be having a breakdown by now.

Dirk pushes a bed into Freddy and crushes him into the wall.

"Michael!" Dirk couldn't understand what was going on? Michael is an archangel this should be a walk in the park for him. Dean winced and moves to the next patient. His mind goes blank as he looks at the patient. "Michael!" Dean looks at Dirk. "You are an archangel do your angel stuff."

"I can't." Dean shakes his head. "Not an archangel."

Freddy giggles causing Dirk to shove the bed into him again.

"What do you mean?" Dirk frowned.

"I am but I'm not uh..." Dean clutches his head. "Its complicated...I...I don't know what to do."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't know. I can't think."

"Don't think." Dirk smiled. "Just do it."

Dean looks at the patient. The hunter never liked using powers. He always feared he would hurt someone. What if he messed up and accidentally kills the patient instead of saving them.

_Don't think. Just do it_ _."_

Dirk's words echoed in Dean's head. Dean thought back in the other world he used Michael's powers to fight the angels and heal Eileen. Although Michael was there as a guide Dean just did it without thinking it was like it came naturally to him.

Dean takes a deep breath and focuses on the patient. He cleared his mind and erased the negative thoughts.

_Don't think. Just do it._

Dean places his hand on the patient's head before he could change his mind. His hand glows. The patient's struggling stops and they go still. Freddy cries as another link drops.

Dean smiles. He did it.

Freddy sends the bed flying and charges at Dirk. Dirk picks up his ax and swings it at Freddy's arm. The ax gets stuck but Dirk still held on. The human and the monster spin round in circles until Dirk pulls out the ax and Freddy slams into the wall.

This little distraction gave Dean an opportunity to break two more links. Dirk goes for another swing but Freddy stops it and breaks the weapon in half. Dirk didn't back down. Dirk would have originally ran but after finding out curses and angels are real it has given him the strength he never knew he had.

Dean hears the snap of the ax. Fearing Dirk's life is in danger Dean turns and blasts at the villain. Freddy hits the ceiling and crashes face first into the floor.

"Ha ha take that Freddy." Dirk grinned.

Dean finally reaches the last patient ready to break the link. A gasp causes Dean to freeze.

Freddy had his arm around Dirk's throat. The tip of his claw against the skin.

"You do that your friend dies." Freddy says. 

"Do it don't worry about me." Dirk says.

Dean stands up and raises his hands.

"Alright. Now let him go."

"Hmm." Freddy trails his razor blade fingers along the man's neck. Dirk cringed at the touch of the cold metal. Freddy shakes his head. "No."

As Freddy goes to make the move, powerful winds causes him to go sliding across the room. Dirk falls over but a hand reaches out and grabs him. Dirk looks and faces the pair of green eyes with waves of blue in them.

The flapping stop and Dean curls his wings back in. He smirked at the fallen Freddy.

"Was that your wings?" Dirk asked looking awestruck.

Dean places his hand on the final patient's head. The patient like the other ones goes still and returns to their normal breathing.

"NOOOOO!"

Freddy starts to get to his feet. The sudden loss of energy causes him to drop back down.

"Yes." Dean walks up to the iconic villain. He looks down at Freddy and smirks. "Sweet dreams Freddy."

Dean pulls the glove off. Freddy screams and slowly transforms back into the man who put the glove on.

Once the transformation was complete Dirk kneels down his expression worried.

"Stu."

He presses his fingers to Stuart's neck.

"He's alive." Dean confirms.

Dirk's shoulders slump down with relief.

**"D...Dean."**

Dean's smiles at the sound of the Archangel's voice. It was weak but it was him.

_You missed all the fun Mikey._

**"Huh? Where's Freddy? The patients?"**

_Freddy is gone I removed the glove and patients are fine._

**"It's over."** Michael had a thought.  **"Wait the patients, did you use my powers?"**

_Yeah I did._

**"On your own?"**

_Yes and I even saved Dirk with your powers._

**"Dean."** Warmth came from his voice.  **"That is so good to hear. That is progress. Well done."**

Dean beams feeling touched by the praise. He knew Michael would be happy. Remembering why the Archangel wasn't there causes Dean to frown.

_Hey, you okay?_

**"Yes and no."** Michael admits with a sigh.

_"You wanna talk about it?_

**"I would rather not talk about it if that's okay.**

Dean nods in understanding.

_Sure._

I suppose they didn't need to talk about it Dean has visually seen Michael's time in the cage. Dean wanted to be there if Michael wanted to talk about it. The hunter found himself feeling protective over Michael.

Dean leans forward and places his hand on Dirk's shoulder.

"Lets get out of here."


End file.
